El Sekiryuutei Shota
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Issei Hyodo un chico de 13 años (aunque aparentemente es menor que eso) entra a la Academia Kouh debido a sus buenas calificaciones. Un día el muere por culpa de su "novia" que resulto ser un ángel caído siendo reencarnado por la hermosa Rias Gremory. Desde ese momento la vida de Issei cambia como también cambiara a la gente que lo rodea. Issei (shota) x Harem
1. Prologo

**Hola todos, como están, espero que muy bien**

 **Soy Sebastian 14 con un nuevo Fic que les va encantar**

 **Sin mas que decir comencemos con el capitulo**

* * *

 **El Sekiryuutei Shota**

 **Prologo**

La vida del pequeño Hyodo Issei se encontraba en peligro debido a que su "novia", Yuuma Amano lo iba a atravezar una lanza de ¿luz?, no sabia pero si sabia que estaba en peligro.

Pero se preguntaran porque nuestro querido protagonista esta en peligro, bueno explicaremos que paso hace unos meses atras. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hyodo Issei, un chico de 13 años, aunque parece menor que lo corresponde a su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos de color marron y de piel levemente bronceada. Era muy lindo para las mujeres y se podria confundirlo con una chica si le ponen un vestido y peluca.

Sus padres, Gorou Hyodo un hombre de cabello castaño aparentemente joven, algo que no concuerda con su edad, era un oficinista que trabaja duro para mantener a su familia.

Su madre Izumi Hyodo una mujer de cabello castaño aparentemente joven y con un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaria.

Ambos quería mucho a su pequeño hijo ademas de estar orgullosos de el debido a que ademas de que era un buen niño, sacaba muy buenas calificacion que hizo que el ministerio de educacion le dio una oportunidad a Issei de hacerle un examen de todos sus conocimientos y si pasaba le permitia pasar de escuela media a primer años de secundaria.

Issei acepto y sorprendio al encargado de surpervisar la prueba de Issei al ver que casi todas las respuestas estaban correctas, el puntaje era mas que suficiente para entrar a cualquier academia prestigiosa. El encargado felicito al pequeño Issei y le dijo a los padres del joven en donde quiere estudiar.

La familia Hyodo como vivia en la Ciudad de Kouh, una ciudad mediana tranquila y prospera, ambos, principalmente por Gorou,decidieron mandar a su hijo a la Academia Kouh, una academia muy prestigiosa de Japon donde muchos estudiantes de intercambio se establecen ahi.

Todo era felicidad y orgullo para el pequeño Issei, pero para los padres habia un problemas

Su hijo es muy INOCENTE

A pesar de estar en la edad de la pubertad, Issei Hyodo nunca ha mostrado signos de pervesion, una vez cuando el castaño estaba de visita hacia unos familiares lejanos, sus padres buscaron en su habitacion revistas, juegos o algo que solo es para mayores, para su miedo de los dos no encontraron nada solo un manga shonen que era algo violento y serio.

Esto y el comportamiento denso de su hijo, Gorou le propuso a su esposa mandarlo a la Academia Kouh, ya que ademas de ser una de las mejores de Japon tambien era conocido por ser anteriormente solo para mujeres pero debido a ciertos eventos ahora es mixta, pero aunque sea mixta la mayoria de la poblacion estudiantil es femenina.

Izumi al principio se nego porque primero era cara y segundo le podria quitar la inocencia de pequeño Ise, como ella lo llama cariñosamente. Pero después de la propuesta del ministerio de educación y que su hijo la pasara, cambio de opinion, aunque tenia miedo de que su hijo sea corrompido por las "Lagartonas" le quiten a su hijo su pureza, pero también había probabilidades de que la inocencia extrema y densidad de su hijo sean a las de un chico de su edad.

Después de eso, Issei porfin entro a la Academia Kouh, su primer dia fue algo nuevo para el pero estaba confundido de que las chicas lo miren de una forma extraña segun el, lo que el no sabia es que detrás de las miradas pedofilas estaban también pensamientos pedofilos.

Cuando entro a su clase todos se sorprendieron al saber que el nuevo sea alguien menor que ellos, pero después de una explicación por parte del sensei de clase, se calmo la tensión.

Aunque las mujeres estan felices al ver que el nuevo es un chico lindo y menor, algo que le gusto a las que son shotacon

Por el pasar del tiempo, Issei conocio mas de la Academia Kouh, aun seguía recibiendo las miradas pedofilas pero el ya se acostumbro pero aun no sabia que siginificaba, tambien durante ese lapso de tiempo conoció a Koneko su compañera, una chica linda de cabello blanco y ojos avellana y de pequeña estatura pero no habla mucho con ella porque una vez intento iniciar una conversación pero ella respondía con un "si" "ok" "no", osea era muy introvertida.

También conoció a Matsuda un chico de segundo año de cabello rapado y a Motohama otro chico de segundo año de cabello negro y tenia puestas gafas. Estos dos son el "Duo pervertido", Issei y su relacion con ellos fue algo tensa al principio pero despues de que los tres se conocieran descubrieron que se agradaba entre si por lo que ahoran son amigos, aunque el duo intenta convertir a su Kohai en un pervertido pero debido a su inocencia no pudieron.

También se había escuchado de las "Dos Grandes Onee-Samas de la Academia Kouh" pero Issei no sabia porque pero cuando miro a la pelirroja y ella lo miro, le dieron escalofrió y algo le decia que se alejara de ella.

Desde ese dia, Issei se sintió observado desde que llegaba a la academia, en los fines de semana y bueno en fin, se sentía incomodo pero esa incomodidad se fue calmando.

Asi fue pasando el tiempo hasta Issei por fin completo su primer semestre en la academia, se hizo popular por su inocencia y tambien era temido por algunos hombre ya que un dia, el "Mas fuerte" de la academia se burlo de Issei y querie que este sea su marionete, obviamente el castaño no se dejo y eso molesto al delicuente y quizo pelear.

El ganador de la pelea fue Issei, ya que apesar de medir 1,50 m y que su cuerpo parecia ser delgado, el tenia experiencia, una gran fuerza y conocimiento en defensa personal debido a los entrenamientos que tuvo con su abuelo, Juzo Hyodo que murio hace 1 año antes de que pasara el examen. Esto demostro a todos de la academia que la apariencias engañan.

Aunque esto hizo que se ganara la atencion de ciertas personas

Bueno en fin, esa era la vida de Issei en la Academia Kouh

Ahora diremos como es que Yuuma Amano le esta apuntando una lanza extraña a Issei mientras tenia una sonrisa de burla y a la vez sadica.

* * *

Sucedió en un día cualquiera, Issei salio de la academia de camino a su casa, iba pasando un puente cuando una hermosa chica de cabello negro lacio y ojos morados se acerco a Issei

El no conocia el uniforme que tenia aquella chica pero no le importaba ya que parecía tener problemas

La chica le dijo que se llamaba Yuuma Amano y le propuso una cita

Issei vio eso como una oportunidad ya que queria tanto saber como es la experiencia de tener una cita con una chica por lo que acepto

En el dia de la cita, Issei estaba esperando a Yuuma cuando una extraña chica le dio un papel con un símbolo extraño para Issei, este lo guarda ya que lo iba averiguar en internet despues de su cita

Cuando llego Yuuma, Issei se sonrojo, algo que muy pocas veces hacia al ver una belleza, Yuuma tenia puesto un vestido corto de color negro y una chaqueta morada clara y zapatos de tacon

La cita fue divertida para Issei, fueron a visitar diferente tiendas donde ambos se probaban ropa, vestidos y ropa de lencería. Para el almuerzo comieron en un restaurante familiar donde Yuuma se comio un parfait de chocolate, tambien Issei se comia uno

Despues de comer siguieron caminando. Ya era el atardecer y la pareja estaba en un parque.

Issei no sabia porque pero estaba nervioso, habia leido en una revista en la que decia que la pareja se tenian que dar un beso de despedida

Issei estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero despues se recompone y ve a Yuuma en un paso adelante de la fuente que estaba en aquel parque.

"Hoy fue divertido" Dijo ella mientras tenia sonrisa

Issei se sonroja por la hermosura de la chica

"Hey Issei-Kun" Dijo llamando la atencion del menor

"¿Que sucede Yuuma-Chan?" Pregunto con rastro de inocencia el castaño

"Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita" Dijo Yuuma sin quitar esa sonrisa

Issei ahora estaba mas nervioso mientras se preguntaba ¿Si tenia un buen aliento? ¿Si lo iba a hacer bien?

"U-hmmmm ¿Q-Que es l-lo que q-quieres?" Tartamudeo Issei haciendo que este aprete los dientes de frustracion pensando que habia aurrinado todo

Pero Yuuma seguia sonriendo

"¿Moririas por mi?" Pregunto Yuuma con la sonrisa que tenia y con los ojos cerrados

"¿Ummm? Eso… ¿Huh? Lo siento, ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? Creo que hay algo mal con mis oídos" Dijo Issei confundido pero recibio la misma pregunta

"¿Moririas por mi?"

Esa frase no tenia sentido para el castaño, Issei que estaba sosteniendo una sonrisa estaba a punto de decir "Eso es tan gracioso Yuuma-Chan, me recuerdas una vez. . . ." y le contaria una anecdota que tuvo con un amigo de la infancia que era 3 años mayor que el

*BASS*

Unas alas negras le aparecieron en la espalda de Yuuma, las alas hicieron un ruedo y luego por unos momentos despues, tocaron el suelo. Ella abrio sus ojos para mostrar que no eran aquellos ojos lindos y alegres sino que ahora eran unos frios y despiadados.

"Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pase contigo, ahora ya entiendo porque algunos conocidos le gustaban jugar con pequeños como tu" La voz de Yuuma no era aquella animada y alegre sino una fria, su tono no era como una adolecente sino como una adulta. Su sonrisa era fria y sadica

*BUZZ*

Un sonido pesado habia aparecido en el lugar, Issei vio que Yuuma formaba en su mano una especia de lanza que estaba hecha de luz. Estaba sorprendido

Pero se sorprende mas cuando el oye un sonido desagradable como si un cuchillo cortara carne y lo sintio en el estomago, se dio cuenta que Yuuma le atravez aquella lanza en su estomago, ella lo habia apuñalado y la sangre le salia en gran cantidad, se estaba mareando y su vista empeoraba y cuando se dio cuenta, el ya estaba en suelo.

"¿P-Por q-que?" Se pregunto Issei con dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse, algo que el fracaso debido a su condicion

Entonces escucha pasos acercandose y la suave voz de Yuuma llego a los oidos del castaño menor

"Lo siento pequeñito, pero eres un peligro para nuestra faccion. si quieres odiar a alguien, odia a Dios que puso esa Sacred Gear dentro de ti" Contesto Yuuma como si la vida de Issei fuera peor que basura

Despues de eso ella se va del lugar

Issei no quiera morir, aun no habia cumplido sus sueños, aun no ha podido seguir la voluntad de su abuelo que era tener algo llamado "Harem", aun no habia complacido a sus padres. Y sobre todo, aun no ha podido formar una familia con aquella mujer que lo acompañara en toda su vida.

Despues el ve su mano que estaba manchada de la sangre de su estomago y recuerda a la Onee-San que era popular en la academia donde estudia

 _'Rojo, rojo carmesi como aquella Onee-San de pelo de color carmesi, cada vez que la veia tenia un temor extraño pero a la vez me sentia extrañamente atraido. Si yo quisiera morir al menos que fuera abrazado por mis padres o por una chica asi'_ Fue lo que penso Issei para ver que su vista se emborrecia cada vez mas

¿Ese era su destino?

"Tu eres el que me llamo ¿verdad pequeño?"

De repente, alguien aparecio en frente el pequeño castaño, no sabia quien era porque veia borroso pero su voz era femenina

"Parece que te estas muriendo. Tu herida. . .oh, parece que algo interesante esta ocurriendo aqui. Asi que eres tu. . . .eres realmente interesante para ser muy joven" Dijo ella mientras se reia como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante

"Si te estas muriendo entonces voy a cuidar de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí"

Antes de que nuestro pequeño protagonista perdiera la conciencia, logro ver un pelo de color rojo carmesi en frente de el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En este momento la vida de Issei iba a cambiar para siempre, dejara una gran huella en el mundo tanto humano como sobrenatural, habra gente que lo adorara y gente que lo odiara y cambiara la vida de muchas personas, y todo lo hara mientras sera un shota

Esta es la historia de Issei Hyodo, El Sekiryuutei Shota. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hola todos como estan, espero que muy bien

Soy Sebastian y les traigo un fic que prometi hace mucho publicar pero debido a falta de tiempo y que estuve ocupado no lo pude publicar. Pero bueno ya lo publique. Voy a aclarar dos cosas para este fic.

 **Primero:** No creare ningun Oc y todo poder va a ser del universo DxD

 **Segundo:** La historia del fic se transcurrira de forma como van las novelas aunque las historias cortas las voy a poner en el orden correcto

Ahora bien tambien quiero que dejen ideas o propuestas, dejar su reviews no es malo y por favor no insultar ya que no es necesario que me ataquen

El Issei de este fic va a ser inocente y algo denso, con el trancurso del fic se volvera mas maduro.

Sin mas que decir

me despido

Chao


	2. Una Nueva Vida para un Shota

**Hola todos**

 **Como están espero que muy bien**

 **Soy Sebastian 14 y hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de "El Sekiryuutei Shota"**

 **Como dije en mis notas al final del prologo la historia seguirá al transcurso de las novelas hasta cierta punto (Cof cof cof el shota evitara que los siscones, solterones/as y lo que aparentemente quieren ser una nube se sacrifiquen para sellar el 666 cof cof cof que tos)**

 **Sin mas preámbulos** **comenzamos**

* * *

 **El Sekiryuutei Shota**

 **Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Vida para un Shota**

* * *

"¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!, SI NO DESPIERTAS VOY A. . . .BESARTE"

"Ummmm"

Un despertador con la voz de una tsundere estaba despertando a un chico de cabello castaño de 13 años de edad, que no logro con éxito ya que el castaño esta murmurando en el piso porque se había caído de la cama. Este era nuestro querido protagonista Hyodo Issei que estaba murmurando sobre el horrible sueño donde Yuuma lo asesina, sin saber que ese "sueño" realmente paso. Últimamente había tenido ese sueño, y sueño lo llama porque esta vivo, Issei llego la conclusión de que todo había sido un sueño, pesadilla era exagerar pero si era un mal sueño.

"Ise ¡Despierta!" La voz de Izumi Hyodo, su madre lo llamaba desde las escaleras como todas las mañanas

"Ya se, estoy despierto" Respondió Issei mientras se levantaba del suelo de forma perezosa

Desde el punto de vista del castaño, su día había empezado con un mal comienzo, se sentía abatido.

El dio un gran suspiro mientras se ponía su uniforme de la Academia Kouh

* * *

"Me voy" Se despidió Issei mientras bostezaba porque aun seguía teniendo algo de sueño por culpa de ese mal sueño

Mientras caminaba rumbo hacia la academia donde estudia, no podía evitar cerrar sus ojos debido a la luz del sol. Desde que tuvo aquel mal sueño el sol le daba siempre un mal presentimiento. La luz del sol parecía penetrar su piel y no podía soportarlo, era insoportable, el sol de la mañana era totalmente malo para el castaño y por eso tenia muchas dificultades despertar en la mañana por lo que su madre tuvo que hacer la tarea de despertarlo todas las mañanas, aunque de manera brusca.

Se sentía débil e incomodo de día, pero de noche extrañamente se volvía muy fuerte. No sabia como pero cuando era de noche algo por dentro de su cuerpo sale y hace que su tensión, sentidos y energías aumenten. Parecía que se había convertido en una persona nocturna algo extraño para el ya que era un milagro que se quedara despierta hasta la 1 de la mañana, pero recientemente podía quedarse despierto fácilmente, incluso hasta las 4 de la mañana. Últimamente Issei se iba a dormir después del amanecer, algo que se había vuelto su nueva rutina desde el sueño de Yuuma asesinándolo. Issei no era el chico que se dormía tarde, no era adicto a los juegos online, pocas veces veía una maratón de algún anime que su gusto y cuando se quedaba despierto hasta tarde era para leer un libro o leer sus 3 mangas favoritos que eran Dragon Ball y sus secuelas, Naruto y Nanatsu no Taizai.

Esto hizo que Issei se haga preguntas en su cabeza

¿Que le pasaba su cuerpo?

¿Acaso su cerebro esta tratando no dormir?

¿Tendrá que ver el sueño donde su "novia" lo asesinaba?

No podía responder y era extraño que su cuerpo fuera asi, era normal que el cuerpo sienta la necesidad de descansar

Una vez quiso experimentar algo, Issei salio de su casa a horas de la noche, sus padres estaban dormidos profundamente algo que Issei planeo, no quería tener problemas con las dos personas que mas quería y que le dieron la vida. Cuando salio su ritmo de marcha de sus pasos eran mas rápido y su corazón temblaba de alegría cuando iba a lugares oscuros, corrió por la noche y para su sorpresa, alcanzo una velocidad increíble, era mas rápido que cualquier atleta olímpico. Si se uniera la club de atletismo seria el numero 1, podría hacer una maratón trotando sin perder resistencia alguna.

Hizo lo mismo en la mañana pero se había confiado y fácilmente había perdido su resistencia. Se habia hecho una comparación entre su "Yo diurno" y su "Yo nocturno", cuando era de noche se volvia mas fuerte, cuando era de dia se volvia mas debil aunque se acostumbrando y esa incomodidad se hacia menor.

Era raro pero Issei solo se podia asegurar de que despues de su cita con Yuuma Amano, su cuerpo habia cambiado.

Mientras pensaba eso, no se habia dado cuenta que ya habia llegado a la entrada de la academia

Issei se recompuso y camino hacia su salon, durante su trayecto recibio los halagos y miradas "extrañas" de la chicas mientras estas estan sonrojadas, la mirada de odio, celos, envidia e impotencia de los chico, era normal.

Issei se siente desde su silla mientras hacia un gran suspiro

"Oye, Ise ¿Quieres unirte al "Club de caballeros" con nosotros? te prometo que te convertiras en un verdadero hombre" Pregunto de manera maliciosa un chico calvo, era su amigo y senpai Matsuda, era de cabello rapado y a primera vista pareciera que el calvo fuera un deportista experimentado, cuando en realidad en un gran pervertido que dice comentarios que rozan al acoso sexual. Antes el era un profesional deportitsta que ganaba varios records pero decidio acabar eso y convertirse en fotógrafo uniendose al club de la fotografia, el quiere obtener fotos de chica de todos los angulos, dándole el apodo de "calvo pervertido" y "Paparazzi del acoso sexual"

"Hmm Issei el viento era fuerte esta mañana y pude tener una buena vista de las panties. Oye Ise ¿Te gustaria ver conmigo las panties de las chicas" El tipo de lente que actuaba "genial" era su segundo amigo Motohama, sus lentes tenia el "poder" de obtener el valor numerico de las medidas de cualquier mujer, debido a eso fue apodado como "el pervertido con lentes" y "Calculador de BCC" (Busto, Cinturas, Caderas).

Estos eran los dos amigos de Issei, para cualquiera que tuviera estos amigos se sentiria un perderdor. Pero para Issei son los mejores amigos ya que apesar de ser pervertido si los conocias bien podria sacar su personalidad agradable

Las chicas del salon miraban con desprecio hacia al "Duo pervertido", pero despues tienen corazones en los ojos hacia Issei por su comentario

"Kaa-chan me dice que ver panties de las chicas sin permiso es malo Motahama-san y Matsuda-san no te entiendo ¿Que quieres decir con que me convertiras en un verdadero hombre? explicamelo por favor" Dijo mientras tenia esos ojos de inocencia

Las chicas le salieron un sangrado nasal por la poderosa "mirada" de Issei, mientras que Matsuda y Motohama apretaron lo diente e intentaban resistirse

 _'Maldicion si sigue mirandonos asi haras que mi heterosexualidad se vaya para el caño ¡Maldicion ¿por que eres tan precioso?! ¡Es una lastima que seas hombre!_ _'_ Pensaron el duo

Despues de un rato Matsuda ya recompuesto puso una gran coleccion de revistas y DvD's porno de una bolsa en la mesa de Issei sin dudarlo

Las chicas del salon dieron comentarios negativos y expresiones de desprecio al duo, Mastsuda se defendio diciendo que lo que hacian era "entrenamiento" y que ello no deben ver y que se alejaran o sino el los violara en su imaginacion

Issei estaba avergonzado si bien no entendie mucho sobre el contenido adulto, el comportamiento de sus dos amigos era algo vergonzoso

Issei se voltea y ve a su compañero Koneko que lo estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos lo cual asusta al castaño menor haciendo que voltee a otra vez su cara a donde estaba

Entonces Matsuda ve la cara de su pequeño amigo y ve que estaba como enfermo

"¿Issei te pasa algo? porque te veo como algo enfermo?" Pregunto Matsuda algo preocupado

"Ahora que lo pienso Issei ultimamente te estamos viendo enfermo ¿que pasa? ¿acaso tienes un problema?" Pregunto Motohama tambien preocupado

"No es nada" Mintio Issei haciendo un esfuerzo de no demostrar su estado

Pero ambos no caen en la mentira de Issei

"No nos mientas, Issei estas mal desde que nos contastes de que tenias un novia imaginaria" Replicaron los dos

"¿Entonces aun no recuerdan a Yuuma-Chan?" Pregunto Issei con esperanza pero el duo niega

"Issei ya te dijimos muchas veces de que no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre"

Siempre era asi cuando preguntaba sobre Yuuma Amano, al principio pensó que estaban jugandole una broma a el debido a sus celos pero despues de una charla seria, se dio cuenta que estaban diciendo la verdad

Issei sin duda recuerda cuando le presento a Yuuma a sus dos amigos que hicieron comentarios que cualquier envidioso haria mientras lloraban del por que la vida es dura con ello. Issei inclusive le aconsejo que cambiaran su personalidad ya que aunque no podia entender el comportamiento pervertido por su inocencia pero de alguna forma puede detectarlo y piensa que es malo, Issei aun recuerda ese dia en claridad pero sus amigos no recuerdan ese dia ni tampoco a Yuuma

Es como si nunca hubiera existido Yuuma Amano

Parecia que el tiempo en que Issei y ella estuvieron junto nunca paso y que simplemente fue una alucinación, su telefono y email no existian y eso que recordaba que los habia agregado en su telefono.

Issei se sacudio la cabeza y decidio olvidar el asunto por ahora pero despues un gritos llamaron su atencion

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es Rias-Oneesama!"

Issei se acerco la ventana de su salon para ver un color carmesí que lo llamo mas su atencion, el vio en la cancha de la escuela a un hermosa chica de pelo color carmesí, su belleza no era la de un ser humano, su delgada proporcion no era la de una mujer japonesa, aunque no lo es y segun rumores que escucho Issei se dice que ella es de procedencia del norte de Europa

Su belleza haria que cualquier hombre se enamorara inmediatamente, su nombre es Rias Gremory, la idol de la escuela, ella es una estudiante de tercer año por lo que la convierte en una senpai de Issei.

El castaño se dio cuenta que todos estaban mirandola incluido sus dos amigos, esto ocurria todos los dias. Todos estan mirandola cuando camina delante de ellos, algunos la dejan pasar mientras que otros dejan de hablar para solo verla caminar en frente ellos. El viento sopla suavemente su cabello mientras todo el mundo la mira, su cabello decendio hacia sus caderas y luego volvio a volar por el viento, parecia que alrededor de ella tambien se veia rojo, al igual que su cabello

Issei aveces queria sentir la piel hermosa de aquella Onee-san que era blanca como la nieve, la deseaba y queria solo fuera para el, no entiendo por que pensaba eso. Solo Issei sabia que la palabra para describir a Rias es. . . .

Hermosa

Si, esa era la palabra

Pero desde que empezo a soñar aquel sueño, la forma como la miraba habia cambiado, era hermosa, muy hermosa eso tenia que admitir Issei, pero su belleza lo asusta y estaba un poco asustado cuando la miraba, tenia escalofrios y era peor la sensacion de temor y miedo hacia ella desde que Yuuma desapareció.

Entonces Rias que seguia caminando, sus bellos ojos azules se movieron hacia el edificio donde estaba el castaño y entro en contacto con los ojos de color marron de nuestro querido protagonista, esto hizo que Issei sintiera que su corazon fuera agarrado por ella, el sentimiento era como el tuvieras a alguien superior esta de pie frente de ti. Los ojos azules de Rias cambiaron y su boca sonrio un poco, Issei se apunto a el preguntando si era dirigido para el solo para despues alejarse asustado por la pelirroja movio su cabeza en señal de afirmacion, Issei a pesar de estar asustado logro recordar que en el sueño donde fue asesinado por Yuuma logro al ver al final una persona de pelo rojo que le habia hablado, esa personas parecia ser amable pero tambien era un poco aterradora.

Issei se sacudio la cabeza e intento olvidar todo y espero que terminara las clases para llegar a casa y pensar mejor toda la situacion que le esta pasando. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hora: Noche**

Issei iba caminando de noche debido a que sus padre tuvieron que salir y estos le dejaron escondidamente dinero para que su hijo se divirtiera en una tienda de videojuegos o que se comprara algo, debido a su confianza a su hijo que apesar de ser inocente el podia defender debido a sus conocimientos de defensa personal y el hecho de que Kouh sea una de las ciudades mas seguras de Japon. Mientras caminaba pudo sentir su energia de "Super humano", era extraño y pensaba que algo definitavamente estaba mal en su cuerpo, eso no era normal. Su vista habia mejorado junto con sus otro 5 sentidos, sus ojos y oídos se hicieron mejores y mas agudos, podia escuchar las conversaciones de las personas que habitaban en sus casas, y podia ver mejor la calle a pesar de noche e incluso veia con claridad lugares donde no habia luces. Sentia como esa fuerza de "Super Humano" es dia a dia, cada vez mas fuerte.

Pero esto no evitaba que sintiera escalofrios, se sentia observado por alguien que lo miraba con frios ojos, sentia un atmosfera de misterio delante de nuestro castaño protagonista, su cuerpo pequeño temblaba y el temblor se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que avanzaba. Issei logro divisar a un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules, venia vestido de un traje elegante y este lo veia con ojos feroces e inquietantes. Sintio como su cuerpo conjelo al hacer sus ojos marrones miraran los ojos azules de aquel sujeto. Parecio ser como instinto asesino e Issei se hacia la idea que aquel hombre era su enemigo. Issei hace un pose pero por dentro tenia miedo al ver que hombre se acercaba

"Esto es raro. Encontrar a un niño como tu, en un sitio como este" Dijo el hombre

Issei no dijo nada y camino hacia atras para hacer un distancia entre ellos, el hombre camino con un ritmo normal

"¿Intentas escapar mocoso? ¿Quien es tu amo? Debe ser una persona con un rango muy bajo o con un hobby extraño para elegir este lugar como territorio. ¿Entonces, quién es tu amo?" Pregunto el hombre con la mirada fria

ESCALOFRÍOS

Issei no le importaba las preguntas del hombre y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo a una velocidad increible, pasaba por calles que el conocia y calles que muy poco o nada conocia, no estaba cansado a pesar de la gran distancia que corrio, siguio corriendo para hacer una gran distancia entre el y aquel hombre peligroso.

Después de correr demasiado llego a un parque donde dejo de correr y empezo a caminar, se acerco a la fuente del parque mientras inhalaba aire, el castaño miro a su alrededor del parque que estaba iluminado por una lampara, le parecía familiar el lugar hasta que lo reconocio. Era el ultimo lugar que visito con Yuuma en su cita.

Issei penso si era una coincidencia o un milagro, no lo sabia

ESCALOFRÍOS

Issei siente escalofríos, tenia la sensacion de que alguien estaba detras de el, se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio como unas plumas parecidas al de los cuervos, estas caian de forma lenta

"¿Crees que te dejaria escapar mocoso? Es por eso que un ser de bajo nivel es tan problamatico"

Issei se reencontro con el mismo hombre de aura hostil solo que ahora tenia alas negras en su espalda. Issei estaba sorprendido al verlas y pensaba que era un cosplay

"Dime el nombre de tu amo. Es un obstáculo ser molestado por los de tu clase. Por eso, vamos a. . . .Espera, ¿eres un "Exiliado"? Entonces no tienes amo, eso explicaría la preocupación en tu rostro" Murmuro para si mismo el hombre

Issei de repente recuerda el sueño donde fue asesinado por Yuuma Amano en la fuente donde estaban ahora, Yuuma tenia alas negras en la espalda. Issei mientras pensaba el hombre le habla interrumpiendo al castaño menor

"Hmph. Yo no siento ninguna presencia de tu Amo ni sus camaradas. No veo que intente estar tratando de ocultar su presencia tampoco. Y no siento que estén preparando un circulo de teletransportación tampoco. De acuerdo con la situación actual, Tu niño eres es un Exiliado. Así que no será un problema si te mato" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica mientras su mano apuntaba hacia Issei que estaba temblando ahora

Se escucha un ruido en la mano del hombre, luz aparece en la mano y esta empieza a formarse hasta convertirse en una lanza

"No es nada personal niño pero estoy aburrido y tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarme. Si quieres tener rencor, odíate a ti mismo de ser de esa especie" Dijo como si la vida de Issei fuera patética

Issei antes de darse cuenta ya había sido perforado por su estomago por aquella lanza

Era igual en ese sueño

"COUGH"

Una gran cantidad de sangre sale de su boca seguido de un gran intenso dolor

 _'¡DUELE! ¡D-DUELE MUCHO!'_ Issei pensó cayendo de rodillas mientras sentía como su interior se quemaba

El dolor le recorría por todo su pequeño cuerpo, y dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo. No podía describirlo

Trato de sacar la lanza con su mano, pero cuando la toco sintió como se quemaba, era extremadamente caliente y había marcas de quemaduras en su mano de quemaduras

"Guu. . . ahhh" Empezo a lloriquear Issei debido al enorme dolor que sentia en todo su cuerpo tanto internamente como externamente

Issei cuando penso el dolor, este aumento mas. El miro hacia arriba y vio al hombre haciendo otra lanza en la mano

"Tiene que doler ¿Cierto?" Comento divertido "La luz es tóxica para seres como tú. Ser golpeado por ella resultará en un daño fatal. Pensé que está débil lanza sería suficiente para matarte, pero tu cuerpo a pesar de que es pequeño, es más duro de lo que pensaba. Entonces, te voy a golpear de nuevo con él. Pero esta vez, voy a poner un poco más de fuerza en ella. Ahora estás perdido" Dijo sadicamente

 _'¿Esta tratando de acabar conmigo? ¡Me matara si me golpea otra vez!'_ Penso Issei mientras veia que la accion de ese hombre podria acabar con su joven vida

Mientas pensaba eso, el castaño recordo otra vez el final del sueño que tuvo.

Carmesi, el brillante color carmesi. . . . Issei nego en su mente, eso no lo iba ayudar, solo era un sueño ¿Verdad?

 _'Si solo es un sueño, por favor ayudame ¡No quiero pasar una situacion como esta, incluso si fuera un sueño! ¡Ayudame!'_ Penso Issei queriendo ayuda

HYU

Issei parecio oir el sonido del viento, despues se produce una explosion en delante de el

Con esfuerzo Issei levanta su vista y vio que no salia humo en la mano de ese hombre sino sangre le salia

"No te atrevaz a tocar a este chico"

Una mujer pasa en frente de Issei, tenia el cabello carmesi y el lo reconoce, podria decir quien es a pesar de estar de solo pueda verla en espaldas. Era la persona del sueño y eso estaba seguro

"Carmesi. . . " Susurro el hombre para despues abrir los ojos "Debes ser una mujer del Clan Gremory" Dijo el hombre mirando con ojos de odio hacia la mujer

"Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. ¿Como te va Angel caido-san?" Pregunto de forma sarcastica pero a la vez elegante "Si estas intentando lastimas a este chico, entonces no me contendre" A pesar de haber elegancia en su voz, se podia notar que habia hostilidad

 _'Rias Gremory'_ Penso el castaño en la estudiante de ultimo año de su academia, la bella Onee-san de cabello carmesi

"Fufufufu" El hombre se rie "Bueno, bueno. Así que este chico te pertenece. Así que esta ciudad es también parte de tu territorio. Pues bien. Por hoy, voy a pedir disculpas. Pero te recomiendo que no dejes a tu siervo solo. La gente como yo podría matarlo mientras da un paseo" Advirtio burlonamente el hombre

"Gracias por el consejo. Esta ciudad está bajo mi vigilancia. Así que si te metes en mi camino, entonces no me contendré" Advirtio la mujer de cabello carmesi

"Voy a decir lo mismo, heredera del Clan Gremory. Mi nombre es Dohnaseek, espero no volver a encontrarnos" Dijo Dohnaseek mirando a Rias y a Issei mientras extendia sus alas para despues flotar y luego vuela al cielo desaparecion de la vista

Despues de que se fuera, Issei se sentia seguro pero sus ojos se volvieron borrosos y sentia que su conciencia desaparecia

"Ara ara ¿Estas apunto de desmayarte pequeño? Esto es ciertamente una herida falta pero vaya que eres resistente a pesar de ser muy joven" Dijo Rias algo sorprendida "Pero no hay remedio, por cierto ¿donde esta tu casa" Pregunto Rias

Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"TE MATARE SI NO DESPIERTAS. . . . .SERAS CORTADO EN PEDAZOS SI NO TE DESPIERTAS. . . . . .TE VIOLARE SI NO"

El despertador con voz de Yandere y algo mas desperto a nuestro protagonista

Issei desperto y vio que ya era de dia

Tuvo un sueño peor que el que tuvo antes, no era Yuuma que lo asesinaba sino que un tipo extraño lo perseguia, pero ambos tenian alas

El se sacude la cabeza

Suspira y se pregunta ¿Por que tenia ese tipos de sueño?

Issei recuerda que ayer fue la academia como todos los dias lo hacia, despues se fue a una sala de juegos a gastarse todo el dinero en las maquinas y comida rapida. Despues volvio a casa y de camino fue atacado por ese hombre con alas negras

Despues se da cuenta que. . . .esta desnudo y no sabe porque, no tenia nada encima ni siquiera su ropa interior. Estaba totalmente desnudo y no recuerda como llego a su hogar

"¿acaso estoy perdiendo mi memoria a esta edad?" se pregunto Issei alterado por el hecho de no recordar nada

No tenia la costumbre de dormir desnudo

"Unnn"

Issei escucho una dulce voz

"Suu~ Suu~"

Issei se voltea y ve a una chica de cabello carmesi durmiendo a su lado

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Issei se quedo callado y tenia una cara poker

Ella estaba desnuda dejando ver a su linda piel que era blanca como la nieve

Issei la toca un poco y sintio que era muy suave. . . . .

No importaba donde se mirara Issei sabia que era la idol de su academia, su senpai Rias Gremory que estaba durmiendo en su cama

". . . . . . . . ." Issei no decia nada hasta que "Bien Issei calmate ella es Onee-san senpai y esta desnuda. . . . . .creo que seria bueno contar los numero primos ante esta situacion 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23. . . ." Issei no aguanto y un enorme sonrojo le aparecio "¡Waahhh! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Acaso tuve lo que los adultos llaman "Primera vez"?! ¡No recuerdo!" Grito Issei con pena y miedo de que la Onee-san lo odie por eso.

Pero despues se arrincona en la pared porque sus padres lo escucharon

"¡Ise! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es hora de ir a la academia!"

"¿Izumi, esta Issei en su habitacion? porque yo lo escuche"

"Gorou, los zapatos estan en la entrada, asi que volvio a casa. ¡Geez! ¡Mi pequeño Ise llego tan tarde a la casa! ¡Esto lo convertira en un pequeño rebelde! ¡No quiero que pase eso, nunca lo perdonare!"

Issei escucho la conversacion de sus padres a pesar de estar en el segundo piso de su casa

Entones el escucha alguien subiendo las escaleras, los pasos llevaban un sonido de furia en ellos, era diferente a los que Issei escuchaba habitualmente

Su madre estaba en camino

 _'¡Un momento! ¡Kaa-chan esta en camino! ¡Lo va a malitepretar todo! ¡Voy a estar en serios problemas!'_ Penso Issei con miedo ya que su madre a pesar de ser cariñosa cuando se enojaba se convertia alguien peor que el mismo rey demonio

(En ciertas partes del mundo sobrenatural un pelirrojo, un peliverde, una pelinegra, un calvo y un peliplateado estornudaron sin saber porque. Bueno sigamos :v)

"¡Espera Kaa-chan! ¡Estoy despierto! ¡Me levantare ahora!" Dijo Issei mientras pensaba en una buena excusa

"¡Geez! ¡Nunca me voy perdonar a mi misma si te conviertes en un niño diferente al que conozco! ¡Necesitaremos tener una pequeña charla contigo jovencito!" Dijo Izumi enojada

Ahora Issei temblaba por que su madre estaba enojada, muy enojada

Issei ahora no sabia como explicar la situacion que le esta pasando, su madre estaba muy cerca y no habia tiempo

"Unn. . . .¿Ya es de dia?"

Issei se voltea y ve que Rias se limpiaba los ojos a su lado

Ella ya habia despertado

¡GATCHA!

La puerta de la habitación del castaño se abre violentamente, al mismo tiempo Rias se levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo

Los ojos de Issei y de su madre se encontraron, Izumi parecía estar enojada, muy enojada

"Buenos dias" Saludo Rias a Izumi

Los ojos de Izumi se alejan de Issei y se encuentra con los de la pelirroja

La expresion de enojo de la castaña cambia a una helada y mira a su hijo que estaba evitando contacto y tenia un sonrojo por pena y timidez

"Prepárense. . . .Rápidamente" Dijo Izumi con una voz robotica mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente

Despues se escucho como ella bajo rapidamente las escales

"¡OOOOOOooooooo! ¡Cariño!"

"¿Que pasa Izumi? ¿Parece que has visto un fantasma? ¿Ise que estaba haciendo ahora?"

"¡Seeeeeeeeee, sexoooooooooooooooooo! ¡Mi pequeño bebe ya es ahora un adulto~! ¡Lo hizo~! ¡Con una extranjera! ¡Y es muy hermosa"

"¡? ¡¿Mi hijo ya tuvo sexo y con una extranjera?!" Alza el puño "¡Estoy orgulloso y ala vez celoso!"

Issei por primera vez sintio que se queria morir debido al escandalo que estan haciendo sus padres

"Tu familia es muy animada" Dijo Rias mientras se levantaba y recogia su uniforme que estaba ahi

Issei podia ver muy bien el cuerpo desnudo de Rias, su cadera pequeña, largas piernas blancas, sus muslos, su formado trasero y sobretodo sus enormes pechos incluso podia ver los pezones muy bien

Issei se sonroja al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja

"Onee-san senpai" Dijo Issei llamando la atencion de la pelirroja

"¿Que sucede?"

"P-Puedo ver tu cuerpo ¡Lo veo todo!" Dijo Issei avergonzado mientras hacia una mirada que en futuro iba a ser un arma de ternura para muchas chicas, la mirada que se mostraba unas pequeñas lagrimas asi como tristeza, un arma mortal para muchas chicas en el mundo que tiene ese gusto hacia chicos menores

Rias le temblaban la piernas ante esa mirada y queria "devorar" a Issei pero tenia que aguantar

"S-Si quieres puedes verlo todo" Dijo Rias con la cara roja y miraba a Issei "inocentemente"

Pero el no se da cuenta aliviando a Rias

Ella decide cambiar el tema a un importante

"¿Tu estomago esta bien?" Pregunto Rias "Ayer fuiste apuñalado" Declaro Rias

Issei se sorprende y lo deja pensativo

 _'Asi que no fue un sueño'_

"Por cierto el incidente, no fue un sueño" Dijo Rias como le leyera la mente al castaño

"E-Estaba seguro que estaba herido" Dijo Issei pero Rias interrumpe

"Te curé. Fue complicado y peligroso, pero gracias a tu resistente cuerpo a pesar de que sea pequeño, fue posible curarlo en una noche con mi poder. Compartí un poco de mis poderes demoniacos al abrazarte mientras estaba desnuda. Fui capaz de hacerlo porque somos del mismo clan" Explico Rias haciendo que Issei se sonroje y haga una cara linda y graciosa de timides "Por cierto aun sigo virgen"

Issei se alivia pero tambien hace una cara de confunsion por todo lo que le dijo Rias

"No pongas esa extraña cara. Este mundo está rodeado de muchas cosas misteriosas que no puedes ni imaginar" Dijo Rias acercandose a Issei y comienza a acariciar la mejilla de este

La cara de Issei se pone roja y no podia que se enrojezca por su belleza

"Soy Rias Gremory, soy un demonio. Ahora soy tu ama, un gusto en conocerte Hyodo Issei-Kun ¿Puedo llamarte Ise?"

Desde ese momento la vida de Issei cambiara y dejara una huella en el mundo.

* * *

 **Próximo** **capitulo:**

 **Ahora soy un Demonio y las Onee-san me miran raro**

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hola todos soy Sebastian 14 y hoy les vengo con el primer capitulo de este Fic

Hoy vengo a decirles que habilidades tendra Issei con el paso del tiempo:

Todas las habilidades de la Boosted Gear como Balance Breaker, Illegal Move Triaina, Dragon Shot, etc. Tambien Dress Breaker y su evolucion, Pailingual y su evolución. Habilidades en defensa personal donde se mejorara con el entrenamiento de Tanin y algunos entrenamientos con Koneko. Deteccion de sentimientos negativos y detector de pensamientos del alma.

Esas serian algunas habilidades que tendra Issei, tambien aprendera algunas habilidades de otros animes pero seran muy pocas

Una de ellas seria el Full Counter solo que podrá reflejar ataque tanto fisicos como mágicos y no tendra las reglas que necesita para usar dicha habilidad, tambien estan sus variantes de Vanishing Counter y Revenge Counter, y podria mejorar la habilidad de reflejar de dos veces a tres veces. Pero esa habilidad la usara entrenando mucho.

Ahora voy a responder comentarios (Reviews)

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **eduardoleyva:** Gracias por el comentario y no voy a abandonar la historia, de hecho me diste una gran idea, cuando dije que Issei maduraria por el pasar de los capitulos pensaba en hacerlo mas conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor y entender las indirectas indecentes de las chicas, pero ahora quiero convertirlo en una especie de Meliodas que acariciara los pechos de Rias cuando estos esten solos o con otra chica del harem o puede con un mayor publico, sera gracioso y hara chistes, pero sera serio en las peleas, a por cierto cuando el reviva sera pervertido. Empezara tener esa actitud despues del Rating Game de Raiser, aunque sera de forma lenta ese cambio.

 **dlmauricio19:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el Fic

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por la pregunta. Cuando dije que iba a ser como las novelas me referia en el trancurso y suceso que pasa en la novela solo que hare en mi modo, no pondre sagas o arcos inventados sino de la novela porque asi es mas facil. Con respecto a Issei como sera mas fuerte, va a ser a base de entrenamiento y despertara poderes cuando todos sus seres queridos o amigos esten en problemas y el no puede hacer nada el se enfurece despertando poderes ocultos debido a sus sentimientos (osea como Gohan).

 **firebersnatch343:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, a decir verdad nunca he hecho hasta ahora un prologo interesante y corto, solo escribia lo que se me ocurria. Gracias a tu comentario, mi forma de escribir va a mejorar.

 **ivan meza:** No lo se tu dime. Ahora si en serio no si poner alguna de ellas, ya que me es dificil a lo mejor no las pondria pero hay a veces que queria ponerla en el harem del castaño shota.

Digan en los comentarios si quieren que agreguen a alguna de ella al harem de Issei, si dicen que si entonces pondre una Oc Bael que sera madre de Rias o una Oc Lucifuge que sera hermana de Grayfia y madre de Milicas (El hijo shota del Siscon)

Dejes sus comentarios (Reviews) y hagan sus preguntas. Manden su Pm.

 **Harem de Issei**

-Rias

-Akeno

-Koneko

-Asia

-Xenovia

-Irina

-Ravel

-Rossweisse

-Kuroka

-Le Fay

-Elmenhilde Karnstein

-Serafall

-Yasaka

-Kunou (La unica que no es shotacona debido a tener casi la misma edad)

-Gabriel

Este seria el harem por ahora

Sin mas que decir

me despido

Chao


	3. Ahora soy un Demonio

**Hola todos**

 **Como estan espero que muy bien**

Soy Sebastian 14 y hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de "El Sekiryuutei Shota"

Ahora voy a responder comentarios (Reviews)

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Umm convertir a Grayfia y Venelana en shota no tendria sentido, en lolis talvez. . . .no lo se pero a veces quiero convertir a cierto Siscon en un Shota y que sea pareja de Grayfia. . . .algo anda mal, tambien pienso hacer que Zeoticus sea un shota, padre shota e hijo shota con bellas esposas y adultas. . . .gracias por la idea, haz hecho que los pobres pelirrojos en este fic tengan amor "inocente" con sus esposas y que las dominantes sean sus bellas esposas estrictas. Tambien planeo que el hermanito de la NO milf sea shota :v.

 **ivan meza:** No se si ponerlas, pienso mas bien sean las esposas de las versiones shota de los pelirrojos Gremory

 **Zafir09:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Penemue en el harem? no lo se, ella esta casada ademas de que tiene milenios de edad y ella no sale mucho en la novela, apenas hace su aparicion y nada mas. Sobre las habilidades pervertidas como hablar con los pechos y desgarrar ropas las voy a poner porque. . . .no se porque pero encontrare la razon mas adelante :v

 **DxD:** Colocar a Koneko como la principal, no lo se, yo planeo que la relacion entre Issei y Koneko como la Canon pero sin golpes, osea que ella sea diferente pero despues de los sucesos del volumen 5 ella empieza a ver a Issei como suyo, y quien sabe se podria ver un Shota x Loli. Sobre la principal, no creo que haya fija ya que cambiaran constantemente, osea que Rias tendra a Issei, pero tambien, Akeno, Koneko (Shirone), Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, etc. Todas tendra su momento con Issei

 **Bueno ya que respondi los comentarios**

 **Empecemos el Fic**

* * *

 **El Sekiryuutei Shota**

 **Capitulo 2: Ahora soy un Demonio y las Onee-san me miran raro**

* * *

Ningun hombre de la academia puede creer lo que estan viendo, siempre pensaron que el "Segundo enemigo de los hombres, el Principe Shota" jamas haria su "ataque"

Lo que veian era que Issei Hyodo estaba tomado de la mano con Rias Gremory, la Idol de la academia y una de las "Dos Grandes Onee-samas"

"¡Imposible, como puede un mocoso salir con Rias-senpai!"

"No es justo, Rias-Oneesama se llevo a Issei-kun"

"¡Maldicion, ese shota nos quitara todas las chicas!"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Esos eran los comentarios que venian por parte de los chicos que tenian celos y envidia por el castaño shota, y por parte de las chica que tenian celos y envidia de Rias por quitar al "Principe shota" de ellas

Issei no entendia las miradas y comentarios de las chicas, pero el de los chicos si los entendio y eran negativos

Otros estudiantes se desmayaron del shock y algunos murmuraban que querian morirse y maldecian al shota castaño

Ambos pasaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia y se separaron, aunque Rias no sin antes decirle

"Voy a enviar a alguien más tarde. Encontrémonos otra vez después de la escuela" Dijo mientras sonreia

y despues ella se fue

Issei cuando abrio la puerta vio que todo el mundo lo miraba

Issei no sabia porque y hacia una cara de confunsion cuando de repente

¡BANG!

Siente que alguien lo golpeo en su cabeza desde atras, cuando el castaño se voltea vio que se trataba de Matsuda y al lado estaba Motohama

"Dame una explicacion" Gritaba mientras lloraba el calvo, el castaño no entendia porque lloraba su amigo "malvado" segun decia su madre

"Auch Matsuda-san ¿por que me golpeas?" Pregunto Issei mientras se sodaba la cabeza por el golpe aunque no le dolio mucho

"¡Callate pequeño traidor! ¡Hasta ayer, nosotros eramos compañeros de la "Alianza impopular!"

Issei se confunde mas ya que jamas se habia unido a una alianza como esa

"Ise, primero que todo, explícanos. ¿Qué pasó después de que nos separamos?"

Matsuda estaba furioso, eso lo sabia Issei, Motohama al contrario estaba calmado ajustando sus lentes pero podia sentir su mirada afilada

Issei no sabia que hacer

 _ **"Oye niño que tal si le dice. . . ."**_ Una voz empieza a susurrarle a Issei en la cabeza

Issei mira varios lados para ver quien fue el causante de esa voz pero no la encuentras

 _'Umm que extraño. . . .pero bueno le hare caso ya que me dijo que esto me ayudara con los dos'_ Penso Issei haciendo una cara que mucho jamas imaginaron "Chicos" Llamo la atencion del duo "¿Han visto tetas alguna vez?" Dijo Issei inocentemente aunque el no noto que en realidad fue con malicia

Con solo eso, el duo temblo de miedo. . . .

* * *

 **Despues de clases**

"Hola ¿como estas?"

Issei estaba mirando a un estudiante que lo habia llamado, el que estaba en frente era el "Principe numero 1" de la academia, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo y sobre todo que era muy guapo y su sonrisa capturo el corazon de las chicas del salon de Issei. El era de segundo año por lo que es otro senpai de Issei. Su nombre era Yuuto Kiba

"Pasa algo ¿Yuuto-senpai?" Pregunto Issei

"Vine aqui por ordenes de Rias Gremory-Senpai" Contesto el rubio

"Espera ¿tu eres el mensajero?" Pregunto Issei a lo que Kiba asiente "Bueno ¿que hacemos senpai?"

"Quiero que me sigas" contesto Kiba

"Esta bien, vamos" Issei se levanta de su asiento y acompaña al rubio bishonen

Los comentarios de los chicos y de las chicas no se esperaron

Ambos lo ignoraron y se fueron del salon aunque no sin antes los amigos de Issei hicieran otro acto vergonzoso que el castaño bajara la cabeza por la vergüenza

Despues de eso, Issei siguio a Kiba llegando a la parte trasera de la academia. El lugar estaba rodeado de arboles y habia un viejo edificio de la academia, este aparentaba que fue usado mucho tiempo atras, y no habia signos de gente ahi. A pesar de su antiguedad, no estaba mal.

"Buchou esta aqui" Dijo Kiba

"¿Buchou? ¿hablas de onee-san senpai?" Pregunto Issei inocentemente y con la "Carita" haciendo que Kiba tiemble sus piernas de la ternura

 _'Kawai~'_ Penso Kiba

El poder de la "Carita" era muy poderoso

Despues de eso, entraron al edificio que era dos plantas de alto y subieron la escalera de este, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un salon de clases, en la puerta decia Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto

Issei al leer el nombre eso lo hacia preguntar muchas cosas, aunque no decia que era un club extraño. Aunque el hecho de Rias sea la presidenta de ese club le hacia pensar mucho, aunque podia encontrar respuestas si entraba

"Buchou lo he traido" Aviso Kiba esperando la respuesta de la presidenta

"Pasen" Contesto la senpai de Issei

Kiba abre la puerta demostrando una salon que tenia extraños signos y palabras en cada area del salon y lo que destacaba mas era el circulo que estaba en el centro de la habitacion

Issei no sabia como pero podia sentir algo horrible y extraño en ese circulo

Tambien habia un par de sofas y escritorios del salon, tambien habia alguien que estaba sentado en uno de los sofas e Issei la reconocia

"¿Koneko-san?"

Asi es, la chica que estaba sentada era nada ni nada menos que la Mascota de la escuela, la chica de primer año Koneko Toujou, una linda chica de baja estatura, un bello rostro infantil asi como su cuerpo que tambien lo es, tiene un hermoso cabello blanco y ojos de color avellana. Ella ahora mismo esta comiendo una gelatina de cafe con una expresion sonmolienta

Issei si no recuerda mal, se le conoce por no mostrar emociones

Koneko se da cuenta que entraron y los ojos de Issei se encuentra con los de ella

"Este pequeño de aca es Hyodo Issei, aunque se conocen por ser compañeros de clase ¿Cierto?" Decia Kiba presentado al castaño

"Hola, Ise" Saludo Koneko inclinando su cabeza

 _'¿Por que todos me llaman Ise?'_ Se preguntaba siempre el castaño ya que nunca supo por que lo llamaban asi sus amigos, padre y hasta la gente que apenas conoce lo llama asi "Hola, Koneko-san" Correspondio el saludo inclinado tambien su cabeza

Despues de que la peliblanca le confirmaran el saludo ella siguio comiendo su gelatina

Despues de un rato, sale de la ducha Rias Gremory junto con una hermosa chica pelinegra de ojos morados y de un cuerpo similar al de la pelirroja solo que la diferencia es que sus pechos eran un poco mas grandes

Aunque no le interesaba eso sino que el estaba mirando fijamente el cabello de la chica que estaba atado en una coleta de caballo y eso le producia curiosidad ya que cuando estuvo con su abuela antes de que muriera el le contó que la cola de cabello de las mujeres se estaba extinguiendo

Ella se presente de forma cortes como Akeno Himejima, ella era de tercer año y tenia la misma edad de Rias

Issei le respondió el saludo

Despues de que todos se presentaran, Rias comienza a hablar

"Parece que todos están aquí. Hyodou Issei-kun. No, déjame llamarte Ise ¿Puedo?" Pregunto Rias a lo que Issei asiente por lo que continua "bueno nosotros, El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, te damos la bienvenida" dio la bienvenida la pelirroja

"Gracias Onee-san senpai"

"Como demonio, pequeño" Termino haciendo que Issei se ponga serio

 _'Tou-chan, Kaa-chan parece que estoy en algo grande'_ Penso Issei serio ya que realmente se habia metido en un mundo nuevo, a pesar de que sea inocente, solo era en el ámbito sexual, pero el tenia una fuerte creencia en que existían los seres sobrenaturales aunque eso hacia que alguno se burlen de el

Despues de eso, Issei se sienta en alguno de los sofas

"Aqui esta tu te" Dijo Akeno mientras le pasaba un te que olía muy bien

"Oh, Gracias" Acepto Issei el te y lo bebe rapidamente y no tenia que negar que sabia delicioso "Esta delicioso"

"Ara ara, Muchas gracias ufufufu" Dijo mientras se reia alegremente Akeno

Despues todos se sientan en los sofas del lugar

Todos miran fijamente a Issei haciendo que el se ponga incomodo hasta que Rias decide hablar

"Voy a ir directamente al grano. Todos nosotros somos demonios" Al directo dijo la pelirroja

 _'¡Fuiste directo al grano! ¡Al menos ten sutileza!'_ Penso Issei con una gota de sudo y procensado las palabras de la ahora chica que dice ser demonio que era su senpai

"Tú expresión me dice que no crees lo que estoy diciendo. Bueno, no se puede evitar. ¿Tú viste al hombre con alas negras anoche, cierto?" Dijo Rias haciendo que Issei solo agache un poco su cabeza porque sabia que eso no fue un mal sueño "El hombe que viste, eso, eso era un Ángel caído. Eran antiguamente ángeles que servían a Dios, pero son seres que cayeron al infierno porque tenían malas intenciones. Ellos también son enemigos de nosotros, los demonios" Explico Rias haciendo que Issei mirara a todos los del club como si estuvieran locos debido a que hablaban de los angeles caidos, parecia que fuera un genero de fantasia

Issei dejo que Rias explique

"Nosotros, los demonios, hemos estado en guerra con los Ángeles Caídos desde tiempos ancestrales. Hemos estado luchando por la posesión de Inframundo, que es también conocido como Infierno en el mundo humano. El inframundo se divide en dos áreas, la de los demonios y la de los Ángeles Caídos. Los demonios forman pactos con humanos, reciben su sacrificio e incrementan su fuerza. Los Ángeles Caídos por el contrario controlan a los humanos para eliminar demonios. Y aquí, los Ángeles vienen a destruir a ambas razas por órdenes de Dios, formando las 3 fuerzas. Esto ha sido así desde tiempos ancestrales"

Issei decice intervenir ya que pensaban que estaban jugandole una broma a el

"No, no, senpai. Ese tipo de historia es difícil de creer por un niño que estudiante de secundia normal como yo. ¿Eh? ¿Es esto lo que los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto hacen?" Pregunto Issei mientras pensaba como disuadirlos para irse de ahi

"Club de Investigación de lo Oculto es sólo una tapadera. Es mi hobby. Es en realidad un lugar de encuentro para nosotros, los demonios. . ."

"Espera un segundo, esto es parte de las actividades de club, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Issei mientras su paciencia estaba acabando ya que no le gustaba que no lo trataran en serio por ser joven

"Amano Yuuma"

Solo con decir ese nombre hizo que el pequeño Issei quedara estatico y tenia los ojos bien abiertos

"Ese día, tú estuviste en una cita con Amano Yuuma, ¿cierto?" Preguntaba Rias haciendo que Issei empezara a enojarse

". . .Si estas bromeando Onee-san senpai ¡seria mejor que pares! No quiero hablar de esto en un lugar como este" Dijo Issei con un tono de rabia en su voz

Este tema era un taboo para el castaño ya que nadie le creia sobre que una vez salio con la chica llamada Yuuma Amano, que todo eso era un sueño, una alucinacion de el, nadie le creia ni recuerdan de esa chica si realmente existio.

(Un genjutsu de Itachi donde tu eres feliz con ella :'v)

 _'No se como escucho esa historia pero no voy a aceptarlo si ella dice que fue real, me volvere loco'_ Penso Issei empezando a desesperarse

"Ella existe, eso es seguro" Dijo claramente Rias "Bueno, parece que ella intento borrar rastro de toda evidencia a tu alrededor" Decia mientras chasqueaba los dedos y Akeno saca una foto donde dejo sin palabra al shota

Era una foto donde estaba Yuuma Amano claramente fotografiada mientras unas alas le salia de su espalda

"¿Esta es ella, cierto? Amano Yuuma-chan"

Era cierto, era la foto de su "novia" de la cual jamas encontro, incluso recordaba que tomo una foto de ella pero despues de la cita ya no estaba

"Esta chica es. . .no, esto es un angel caido. Ella es de la misma clase que el ataco anoche" Revelo la pelirroja "Este Ángel Caído tuvo contacto contigo para cumplir cierto objetivo. Después de completarlo, ella se deshizo de todo recuerdo y evidencia sobre ella"

"¿Objetivo?" Pregunto Issei mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar

"Si" A continuacion ella pone una expresion seria "El de matarte"

"¡¿Matarme?! ¡¿Pero por que?!" Pregunto Issei asustado y su cuerpo temblando

"Calmate, Ise. No se podia evitar. . . .no, tu solo fuiste desafortunado. Hay poseedores que no fueron asesinados"

"¿A que te refieres, desafortunado?" Preguntaba Issei confundido y asustado

Rias suspira y le cuenta a Issei sobre la cita que tuvo el con la chica que en realidad era un angel caido y ella lo asesino con una lanza de luz, Issei niega eso y le dice que esta vivo y pregunto de por que tuvo que ser cazado. Rias explica que ella se acerco hacia el para comprobar si habia algo dentro de el, pero debido a que recibia una debil respuesta, tomo el tiempo de la cita para comprobarlo y confirmo que el era un humano poseedor de un Sacred Gear.

"Sacred Gear" Dijo Issei familiarizado con ese termino ya que lo dijo Yuuma cuando ella casi lo manda al otro mundo

 _"Lo siento pequeñito, pero eres un peligro para nuestra faccion. si quieres odiar a alguien, odia a Dios que puso esa Sacred Gear dentro de ti"_

Eso fue lo que dijo Yuuma en ese momento

Esto hacia que Issei se preguntara para el si el tenia una Sacred Gear

Luego Kiba junto con Akeno le explica a Issei sobre que son la Sacred Gear que son un poder irregular que es otorgados a ciertos humanos, pusieron de ejemplo a la gente que tenia un nombre en la historia donde se dice que tenia Sacred Gear y usaron ese poder para grabar su nombre en la historia, tambien explico que las Sacred Gear donde tienen funciones que solo sirver en la sociedad humana, pero hay excepciones que son una amenaza para los demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, y tambien seres mas poderosos

"Ise, alza tu mano" pidio Rias haciendo que Issei la alze "ahora cierra tus ojos e imagina la cosa que creas que es mas fuerte dentro de tu corazon"

"¿S-Ser mas fuerte? Hay muchos cosas que pienso que son muy fuertes" Dijo Issei mientras pensaba en varios personajes de anime, comics o su abuelo, que apesar de tener una gran edad cuando estaba vivo, hay que decir que seria la peor idea en pelear limpiamente con el

Penso y penso hasta que decidio imaginar a su tercer personaje favorito despues de Naruto y Goku

"¡Ya se!" Dijo Issei mientras sacaba un palo de la nada

"O-Ok, ahora luego imagínalo, imagina a esa persona en una particular pose donde el luzca el más fuerte" indico la pelirroja a la vez que se preguntaba _'¿De donde saco el palo?'_

Issei se imagina a un "niño" rubio que tiene un ahoge en la cabeza y ojos verdes esmeraldas y tenia una gran musculatura y tenia un tatuaje de un dragon

"Baja tu brazo lentamente y levántate" Issei hizo lo que le ordeno la pelirroja "Ahora imita la pose de esa persona. Tienes que imaginarlo fuertemente, ¿ok? No te puedes contener"

"Espera ¿En serio debo hacerlo?" Pregunto Issei avergonzado por que debia hacer la tecnica de su personajes favorito que era el capitan de una orden que representaba a siete personas que cada uno tenia lo que se conoce como los Pecados capitales

"Si Ise, apurate y hazlo" Urgio Rias

Issei suspira y se prepara fisica como mentalmente, la ultima para no tener un sentimiento de verguenza extrema por si se burlaban

Issei hace primero una pose que todos le hacia familiar hasta que la reconocio, despues el castaño salta y exclama

"¡Full Counter!"

Movio su espada como si estuviera golpeando un ataque que venia hacia el

Lo que Issei hizo fue imitar la tecnica de protagonista de los Siete Pecados Capitales, Meliodas, El Dragon de la Ira

"Ahora, abre tus ojos. El suelo de este lugar que está lleno de poderes demoníacos, será posible hacer aparecer el Sacred Gear más fácilmente" Dijo Rias haciendo que Issei abriera sus ojos

*¡FLASH!*

El brazo izquierdo del castaño empieza a brillar, la luz comienza tomar forma y cubre el brazo en el que esta. Cuando la luz paro de brillar, el brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un guantele rojo, estaba equipado por un objeto llamativo, parecia ser un fino y realista objeto de cosplay, la parte trasera de la mano del castaño tiene un objeto tipo gema engranado en el, aunque parecia mas un joya que un gema

"¡Wahhhhh! ¡¿Que es esto?!" Grito Issei sorprendido ya que parecia ser un objeto que lucia algo parecido a que como los tenia los Power Rangers

"Eso es un Sacred Gear" Contesto Rias "Y te pertenece. Una vez que aparece, puedes usarlo cuando quieras y dónde quieras a voluntad"

"Sugoii" Issei admiraba su Sacred Gear y tenia que admitir que era genial _'¿Que poderes tendra? espero que sean los mejores y mas geniales'_ Pensaba Issei mientras se imaginaba una pilla llena de hombre muy fuerte y en la cima estaba Issei con una pose de victoria y alzando su brazo izquierdo mostrando la Sacred Gear mientras una luz reflejaba a Issei haciendo la escena mas llamativa

Issei tenia estrellas en los ojos y empezaba a balbucear sobre las miles de cosas que haria con su Sacred Gear

"Cof cof cof" Interrumpio Rias tosiendo sacando del trance a Issei y este le pone cuidado "Bueno, Ise, al parecer el Ángel Caído, Amano Yuuma, vio tu Sacred Gear como una amenaza y por eso te mató"

Rias empezo a hablar sobre ese tema ahora que Issei tenia confianza y que estaba seguro que fue verdad lo que dijo, ella conto que lo resucito debido al fuerte deseo que tuvo Issei al momento de estar al borde de la muerte y por ese gran deseo ella fue invocada, conto eso y mostro el folleto que le hacia familiar al castaño hasta que recuerda que era el mismo folleto que le dio esa extraña chica de cosplay en su cita con su "novia". También explico sobre el folleto que se usaba para invocar un demonio gracias al circulo magico que estaba en el salon y explico que la extraña chica de cosplay era en realidad el familiar de la pelirroja que estaba disfrazado de humano para repartir con los folletos en una zona comercial y despues conto lo que ya sabian y explico que normalmente se invocaba a Akeno o el resto, pero por su deseo ella fue la invocada.

Issei estuvo de acuerdo ya que cuando fue empalado por esa lanza deseo fuertemente en estar con la Onee-san de cabello carmesí

"Cuando fui invocada y te vi, supe al momento que eras un poseedor de Sacred Gear y que habías sido atacado por un Ángel caído. Pero el problema comienza ahí. Ise, estabas al borde de la muerte. No sólo los demonios, los humanos también morirían instantáneamente si fueran empalados por una Lanza de Luz de un Ángel Caído. Ise, tú también estabas en la misma condición. Así que decidí salvar tu vida" Explico Rias

Aunque fuiste revivido como un demonio. Ise, fuiste revivido como uno de mis demonios, ciervos de Rias Gremory. Como mi sirviente Demonio" Revelo Rias para despues. . .

*¡PA!*

Issei logra ver que todos los presentes a parte de el, le crecieron alas en sus espaldas, las alas eran de color negro y tenian la forma de un murcielago, diferente al de los dos caidos que lo ataco a muerte

*¡PA!*

Issei siente como si algo hubiera salido de su espalda, cuando para ver vio que tambien le crecieron alas iguales al de los presentes

 _'¡Un momento! ¡¿Tambien soy un demonio?! ¡¿Deje de ser humano?! ¡¿En serio?!'_ Penso Issei sorprendido y pensando los pros y contras de ser un demonio

"Dejame introducir a todos de nuevo, Yuuto" Llamo Rias

"Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto. Como tu sabes estoy en segundo año por lo que nos convierte en Senpai y Kohai, Hyodo Issei-kun. Ummm, yo tambien soy un demonio" Se presento Kiba cortesmente

"Koneko Toujou, aunque ya nos conocemos, otra vez dire que gusto en conocerte. . . .Soy un demonio" Se presento a Koneko monotonamente

Al pequeño Issei se le sale una gota de sudo ya que nunca habia conocido a alguien tan inexpresivo como Koneko ya que las pocas veces de tuvo un encuentro con ella, siempre era asi

Despues se acerca Akeno

""Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, y estoy en Tercer año. También soy la vice-presidenta del club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Mucho Gusto. Aunque estoy así, yo también soy un demonio, Ufufu" Se presento la pelinegra cortésmente mientras baja su cabeza en forma de saludo

Al final Rias mira Issei mientras mueve su hermoso cabello carmesí y le dice directamente

"Y yo soy tu Ama, como también soy un demonio de la Casa de Gremory, Rias Gremory. Mi casa posee el rango de Duque. Vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante, Ise"

Issei al ver que todos se presentaron, penso que seria grosero no presentarse, aunque supieran su nombre

"Bueno ya que todos se tomaron la molestia de presentarse entonces seria grosero si yo no lo hago. Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, soy de primer año, mucho gusto y cuiden de mi por favor senpais" Se presento Issei con una sonrisa adorable. . . .MUY ADORABLE

Rias y Akeno miran a Issei "inocentemente" mientras sus piernas temblaban debido a la poderosa y temible habilidad de Issei "La mirada", Koneko voltea un poco debido aunque no lo desmuestre, tenia que admitir que era adorable la sonrisa de su compañero menor que esta en su clase

Kiba admiti que tambien es lindo la expresion del castaño

"¿Por que me miran asi? ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Issei con una carita inocente haciendo que un sentimiento de corromper al pequeño Issei empiece a despertar en las chicas

En fin Issei sin darse cuenta se habia metido en una situacion impensable. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Proximo capitulo:**

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hola todos como estan, espero que muy soy Sebastian 14 y hoy por fin despues de una larga jornada de vacaciones, traje el capitulo 2 de **El Sekiryuutei Shota**

Perdona por la demora y es que estuve de vacaciones viajando a ciudades y municipios de mi pais y tambien fue porque necesitaba vacaciones, pero ahora prometo que publicare cada semana un capitulo de este fic

Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido

Chao


	4. La monja Asia y la caza del demonio

Hola todos

Como estan, espero que muy bien

Soy Sebastian 14 y les traigo el tercer capitulo del Sekiryuutei shota, aqui aparecera Asia y el reencuentro de Raynare

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

 **El Sekiryuutei Shota**

 **Capitulo 3: Una monja pura y un Sacerdote de lo peor**

* * *

Issei no estaba con el mejor humor, ni tenia ganas de hacer mucho

No estaba enojado ni triste, sino que estaba decepcionado hacia el mismo

Pero ¿Por que?

Bueno lo explicaremos lo que paso tiempo atras

Resulta que despues de descubrir que es un Demonio y que ahora le pertenece a Rias Gremory, su senpai, que es un demonio de un clan muy poderoso. Empezo a repartir folleto por toda la ciudad usando su bicicleta para hacerlo mas rapido. Segun Rias eso era para que los humanos que querian hacer un pacto con un demonio sin la necesidad de hacer un circulo magico ya que no se usa mucho en la actualidad.

Despues de un tiempo en repartir volantes, finalmente llego el dia de hacer un contrato con un cliente que originalmente queria a Koneko pero por ordenes de su ama dejo que Issei hiciera el contrato

Por fin Issei iba a usar la teletransportacion pero cuando se paro en medio del circulo y todo parecia que iba a salir bien, hasta que. . .. . .

nada, no habia pasado nada, Issei solo estaba parado en medio del circulo como si nada hubiera pasado, esto hizo que Issei este en shock debido a eso y empezo a deprimirse comicamente, y no ayudaba el hecho de que con un tono de lastima su ama y senpai Rias Gremory le dijera que el circulo magico lo puede hacer cualquier demonio, incluso un niño, por lo que su poder demoniaco es increblemente bajo, mas bajo que el de un niño

Despues ella le dice que no debe dejar a su cliente esperando y que debia llegar rapido al lugar del cliente, y para llegar rapido debia usar su bicicleta para asi llegar

Issei le pregunta a todos de que clase de demonio va en bicicleta y Koneko lo señala al castaño shota haciendo que este recibiera un disparo en su moral y pensando que Koneko-san es muy cruel

Rias le urge a Issei sobre el cliente y el rapidamente se va del lugar llorando diciendo "¡HAIIIII Buchou!" y se fue a donde su cliente.

Pero eso no termina hay debido a que primero le costo convencer al cliente a que el era un demonio y no una carnada de un hentai esperandolo, el cliente por lastima deja entrar al chico castaño, el castaño descubre que el cliente Morizawa-san que era un agente del gobierno pero un otaku en secreto pero que quiere el deseo de tener una vida social prospera y por eso invoco a un demonio, despues Morizawa le reclama que el no era la demonio que invoco que era Koneko e Issei le explica que el es remplazo de ella debido a que ella es muy cotizada en la empresa de la ternura, despues Morizawa empieza a decirle a Issei sus deseos como tener mucho dinero, algo que Issei saca una especie de computadora de los demonios para saber cual es el costo del deseo y empezo a decirle lo que tenia que pagar que era su alma, esto deprimio a Morizawa aunque el despues pidio un harem de Onee-samas, Issei no entendia del todo que era un harem y que significa la mujer tipo Onee-sama, pero de igual forma busco el precio del deseo de su cliente y le dijo que debia entregar su alma y que no podia disfrutar el deseo que queria, deprimio otra vez a Morizawa, al final no hicieron un contrato pero al menos pudo discutir sobre los tres mangas que era Dragon ball, Naruto y los Siete Pecado Capitales, este ultimo pelearon mucho sobre quien pelearia con Meliodas, que en realidad era el Rey demonio, si era Ban o Mael.

Esto hizo que recibiera regaño por parte de su ama, aunque tambien ella estaba algo sorprendida al ver que habia recibidio una buena opinion por parte de un cliente ademas de que el cliente espera reunirse con el pequeño Issei-chan y que espera poder hacer un buen contrato otra vez

Issei empieza a alegrarse pero tambien se averguenza ya que apesar de no haber hecho nada por Morisawa, su cliente le agradecio de esa forma

Eso conmovio a Issei

Rias se sorprende ya que eso era por primera vez y en eso deja pasar el contrato fallido de Issei pero le pide que la proxima vez consiga un contrato ya que es un demonio novato y tiene que hacer cosas basicas de un demonio para poder subir de rango

Issei le promete que la proxima vez hara un contrato con su proximo cliente

Promesa que no va a cumplir debido a que su cliente es de lo mas extraño que ha visto hasta ahora en toda su joven vida

Resulta que cuando iba hacia una mansion que resulta ser el hogar de su cliente y que quedaba a 30 minutos de la academia, cuando llego a la puerte y respondio la contestadora, el cliente dijo

"Esta abierto. Pasa-Nyu"

La voz era profunda y gruesa, y el pequeño castaño se pregunta

"¿Nyu? ¿acaba de decir Nyu?"

Issei ignora eso y entra a la mansion, al momento de abrir la puerte el pequeño castaño abrio los ojos y no lo pudo creer

Un enorme hombre con increbles musculos que tenia como vestimenta un traje de chica magica estilo lolita gotica, si miraba cuidadosamente parecía que los botones del traje parace como si fueran a caer o salir disparado a una gran velocidad y también había partes que parecen estar a punto romperse

Y para mas, los ojos del hombre tenian un gran instinto asesino, mas que el de un auto proclamado delincuente, pero tambien habia un brillo de inocencia. Lo mas inusual del sujeto es que en la cabeza tenia orejas de gato

Issei traga saliva y una gota de sudo cae sobre su mejilla, las manos del pequeño tiemblan porque se estaba poniendo nervioso ya que lo que veia no era un hombre

¡Era un hombre entre todos los hombres!

Una abrumadora presencia y la sensación de estar en peligro, ademas de la corazonada de que va a ser asesinado de forma irracional

Eso es lo que cree el pequeño castaño

"¿U-Umm. . . .un Demonio. . . .convocaste a un Demonio del grupo de Gremory. . . .señor?" Pregunto con timidez

¡FLASH!

Los ojos del hombre brillaron mientras hacia un efecto de sonido

Se podia sentir una gran e intensa batalla de espiritus entre ellos

Esto asusto a Issei y empezo a creer que iba a ser asesinado por ese hombre entre todos los hombres

Issei hace una postura de defensa pero. .

"Es correcto-nyu. Llamé al Demonio-san porque quería hacer un deseo-nyu" Contesto inesperadamente el hombre con su gruesa boca

 _'¡Termino sus frases en Nyu! ¡¿Que es nyu?!'_ Se preguntaba Issei con la mirada entrecerrada ya que le parecia todo eso raro y bizarro

"Quiero que hagas a Mil-tan un Mahou Shoujo-nyo" Pidio

"Entonces, por favor teletranspórtate a otro mundo"

Issei dio su respuesta pero en realidad fue gracias a la voz que tenia en su cabeza

Aunque la peticion del hombre entre todos los hombres era imposible

El pequeño castaño ya no sabe que hace y comienza a sostener su cabeza abajo debido al deseo imposible de su cliente

Ademas

¡¿Que demonios era Mil-tan?!

Las palabras de ese hombre comenzaron a confundir al castaño

 _'Mil-tan con ese cuerpo tuyo,_ _¡Puedes ir a otra dimensión y volver aquí vivo! ¡Incluso podrías derrotar al Rey Demonio_ _también!'_ Pensaba Issei a lo que recibio un asentimiento por parte de la voz que siempre lo aconcejaba, aunque no sabia de donde provenia

"Ya lo he intentado-Nyu" Contesto triste Mil-tan

"¿Realmente lo intentaste?" Pregunto siguiendole la corriente

"Si, pero fue imposible-nyu. No había nadie que le diera a Mil-tan poderes mágicos-nyu"

"Bueno, puedes decir que esta situación es un poco mágica. . ." Dijo Issei nervioso

"La única opción que queda es pedírselo a mi archi-enemigo, Demonio-san-nyu" Contesto Mil-tan

 _'Ahora estoy siendo tratado como tu enemigo sin darme cuenta señor Mil-tan. . . pero no dire nada, hare vista gorda'_

"¡DEMONIO-SAN!" Grito con su voz liberada por el hombre "Mil-tan" haciendo sacudir la habitacion

"¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Es magia de sonido?!" Preguntaba para si mismo Issei sorprendido

"¡Por favor dale a Mil—tan un poder tipo fantasía-NYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gritaba haciendo un berrinche el poderoso hombre

"No te preocupes; ¡ya te ves suficientemente de tipo fantasía! ¡Yo soy el que se siente que va a llorar! ¡Un niño como yo va a llorar" Exclamaba Issei mientras empezaba a llorar

¿Por que todos sus cliente son un puñado de excentricos? ¿Cual es el significado de todo lo que pasaba?

¡Solo era un niño de 13 años que logro pasar la secundaria por su buen rendimiento academico! ¡Se supone que debe estudiar, no hacer cumplir el deseo de las personas mas raras!

"¡Mi!-tan! ¡Mil-tan, cálmate! ¡Escucharé lo que tienes que decir!" Pidio Issei algo que despues se arrepenteria un poco debido a que el hombre hizo una sonrisa espantosa despues de secarse sus lagrimas

"Entonces veamos "Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral 7 Alternative juntos-nyu" La historia sobre la magia comienza aquí —nyu"

Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo el cliente de Issei para comenzar la noche mas larga del castaño. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

Issei esta camino a casa despues de la habitual actividad del club terminara, el castaño suspira por lo que paso

Su Ama, Rias Gremory o como llama Buchou, hoy puso la misma extraña expresion ya que el contrato de su siervo fue invalido dos veces seguidas

Pero obtuvo una mejor respuesta como el anterior

Otra vez Rias se quedo confundida debido a que se encontro un incidente que nunca ha experimentado dos veces seguidas. El castaño lamenta quedar envuelto en una rara situacion

A decir verdad estaba cansado, aunque tiene que admitir que le gusto la serie que vio con Mil-tan, si ponia cuidado a la serie habia que decir que si tenia una buena historia y buenos personajes, aunque tambien habia escenas que eran pervertidas pero el castaño no las entendia, pero el resto como peleas, soundtracks y lo demas era bueno, Issei por ver la seria se quedo hasta la madrugada

A parte de eso ¿por que sus clientes eran raros?

Lo unico que sabia es que para llegar a ser un demonio de clase alta y tener su titulo de nobleza, segun explicacio de su ama y presidenta del club, estaba lejos, tenia que esforzarse mas para llegar mas lejos

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se daba en donde caminaba hasta que

"¡Awaau!"

Un repentina voz saco del trance al pequeño Issei, junto con un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Cuando volteo vio que había una Hermana que estaba sobre el suelo. Sus brazos estaban caídos y parecía que cayó al suelo sobre su rostro, era una forma de caer para nada bonita

Issei renpentinamente se levanta y ayuda la hermana

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Issei mientras le ofrece la mano

"Si" Cuando toma la mano y se levanta el velo que ella traia se lo lleva el viento mostrando la cara de una bella joven que hizo sonrojar a nuetro joven protagonista

Era una bella chica de cabello rubio y de bellos ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca como la nieve y de facciones muy delicadas en su bella cara, y lo que se podia ver de su piel parecie ser muy tersa

Issei se quedo mirandola sonrojado pero entonces

"¡Oh no!" Exclamo la chica al ver que su velo se iba alejando

"¡Tranquila ya voy por el!" Dijo Issei corriendo tras el y da un gran salto atrapando el velo sorprendiendo a la Hermana

"Aqui tiene" Dijo entregandole el velo

"e-eh muchas gracias" Respondio ella algo timida mientras recibia el velo

Despues de un rato Issei le ayuda a la monja rubia a recoger sus cosas que estaban tiradas del suelo

Issei al ver la expresion de la chica y de analizarla por un rato concluye que ella esta perdida

"¿No eres de por aqui verdad?" Pregunto Issei

"No, he sido asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad tú debes ser un residente de esta ciudad. Es un placer conocerte" Respondio la chica mientras inclina su cabeza "He estado en problemas desde que llegué. Ummm… …No puedo hablar japonés tan bien… … me perdí y otras personas no podían entender lo que trataba de decir" Dijo ella mientras sujetaba sus manos en su pecho y parecia estar triste

Issei se preguntaba la cabeza debido a que la chica a pesar de ser muy hermosa, se notaba en sus rasgos fisicos que no era de su pais natal Japon

 _'Umm si dice que no sabe japones entonces lo que Buchou-onee-san dijo es verdad, el poder_ _"Language" me sera muy util'_ Penso Issei recordando que tuvo una conversacion con Rias sobre esa y otras habilidades que tenia cuando reencarno como Demonio

Y cabe decir que ya definitivamente cree lo que dijo ella, ya que recuerda que en clase de ingles lo escucho todo en su idioma nativo y cuando su profesor le dijo que leyera un parrafo de nivel avanzado, lo leyo y todos se sorprendieron debido a que parecia que lo hubiera leido un angloparlante debido a su fluidez y no se equivoco

Todos pensaron que era de esperarse de alguien que tuvo excelentes calificaciones en la escuela media, tanto que lo manda a la secundaria de forma rapida sin saber que todo fue gracias a los poderes de Demonio reencarnado que tiene.

Aunque esa dicha habilidad tenia un limite debido a que las letras y vocabulario no cambiaron de su lengua que dominaba cuando era humano, el japones y solo esa habilidad estaba limitada solo con el sonido. Pero era suficiente para el castaño, una increble habilidad donde podia cambiar su idioma en cualquier parte del mundo, si el quisiera podria convertirse en una estudiante de un instituto "internacional" sin mucho requerimiento

 _ **"[Tu deduccion es cierta]"**_

Issei mira por varios lados para ver quien dijo eso pero no encontro el origen de la voz

 _'Que extraño desde que entre a la Academia Kouh, esa voz me ha estado acosejando muchas veces pero ¿que sera?'_ Penso Issei

Issei no le tomo importancia por ahora, debia ayudar a la hermana

"Bueno esta bien, te ayudare Hermana ya que se donde queda la iglesia" Dijo Issei mientras movia la mano en señal que la acompañara

"Umm esta bien, pero ¿tus padres no se enojaran?" Pregunto la rubia

"No se enojaran ya que me dejan ir solo a la escuela, ademas la iglesia tiene una distancia cercana desde aqui y estamos en una zona muy segura por lo que no hay problema" Dijo Issei con seguridad "Bueno vamonos señorita"

"Hai" Asintio la rubia

Y asi los dos se fueron hacia la iglesia

Iban caminando mientras hablaban cosas triviales hasta que un niño se cayo al suelo y se lastimo la rodilla, esto hizo que llorara por el dolor como cualquier niño, su madre le dijo si estaba bien mientras revisaba a su hijo, la monja entro al parque y se dirijio hacia el niño que estaba llorando, Issei siguio a la Hermana

"¿Te encuentras bien? Los niños no deberian lloran por una pequeña herida asi" Dijo gentilmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño de forma gentil

El niño no le entendió tampoco su madre debido a que la rubia estaba hablando otro idioma ajeno al japones pero ella tenia una expresion muy amable, ella pone su palma donde el niño se hirió

Después hizo algo que sorprendió al castaño, un orbe de luz verde aparecio desde la palmas de la Hermana y parpadeo hacia la rodilla del niño.

El castaño shota pensó que esa podría ser una de esas Sacred Gear que explico su presidenta, viendo cuidadosamente como la herida sanaba hasta que desaparecía dejando la piel intacta

"Toma, tus heridas estan curadas el dolo debe haberse ido" Dijo ella y despues mira a Issei "Lo siente pero tenia que hacerlo" dijo mientras saca su lengua

La madre del niño que estaba en shock, se sacude la cabeza y toma la mano del niño para irse rapidamente

"¡Gracias Onee-Chan!" Fueron las palabras de gratitud del niño

"El dijo, gracias Onee-chan" le tradujo Issei a Asia a lo que ella sonrie

". . . .Ese poder. . . ."

"Sí, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio" Dijo ella pero parecia estar triste aunque estaba sonriendo

Despues de eso no hablaron en el camino, era incomodo hablarle ella porque Issei tenia la idea de que ese tema era delicado, despues de unos minutos llegan a la unica iglesia que conocía Issei en la ciudad.

Issei sabia que esa iglesia estaba abandonada pero el puede ver una luz hay dentro de la iglesia

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

Issei siente escalofríos y le empieza a salir sudor en su cuerpo, penso que esto sucedia porque era un demonio y segun lo que le conto Rias es que el no podia acercarse mucho a iglesia o templos santos.

"¡Si, este es el lugar! Estoy tan contenta" Dijo la Hermana con suspiro de alivio de al fin encontrado el lugar que queria llegar

Issei se queria quedar debido a que la chica era muy hermosa pero el tenia mucho miedo, su cuerpo temblaba por estar cerca de la iglesia.

"Bueno ya que encontraste lo que buscaba entonces yo me ire por mi camino" Dijo Issei mientras se iba pero la rubia lo detiene

"¡Por favor, espera!" Issei se detiene y la mira "Me gustia prepararte un poco de te en gratitud por traerme aqui, es lo minimo que puedo hacerte debido a que podria regañarte tus padres" Sin saber Issei pone una mirada sombria y ella lo nota "¿que pasa?" Pregunto preucupada la chica

Issei desaparece esa mirada y con una sonrisa falsa dice

"No es nada, ya que mis padres estan de viaje y Kouh es muy segura asi que no te preucupes. Por cierto mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, pero todos me llaman Ise, asi que puedes llamar Ise tambien" Se presento Issei queriendo cambiar de tema "¿Cual es tu nombre

"Ya veo" Susurro la chica, al parecer entendia a Issei "¡mi nombre es Asia Argento! ¡Por favor llamame Asia!"

"Entonces Hermana Asia, reunámonos otra vez"

"¡Si, Ise-san! ¡Defintivamente ire a verte!" Inclina su cabeza hacia abajo la monja llamada Asia

Issei deja el lugar despues de agitar sus manos hacia Asia, ella lo miro hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Issei entendia que Asia era una buena chica.

Eso penso mientras regresaba a la academia y le iba a contar a su ama, iba ser buena idea

¿Verdad?

* * *

Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto

Hora: Noche

"¡Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a una Iglesia otra vez!" Regaño Rias con una expresion seria

Issei le habia contado sobre que habia acompañado a Asia a un iglesia, inmediatamente Rias le sermoneo y regaño a Issei diciendo sobre el peligro de un Demonio cuando se acerca a un iglesia

"Para nosotros, los Demonios, la Iglesia es territorio enemigo. El sólo poner un pie dentro de una de ellas puede causar un conflicto entre Demonios y Dios. Ya que era un acto de bondad el llevar a la monja a la Iglesia, ellos no te hirieron, pero los Ángeles están siempre a la caza. Estabas en una situación en donde no sería extraño para ellos el golpearte con una Lanza de Luz" Sermoneo Rias con una expresion seria pero a la vez estaba enfadada, MUY enfadada con su pequeño ciervo violable

"¿De verdad. . . .?" Pregunto Issei asustado por estaba en una situacion seria

"¡Si! No te vuelvas a involucrar con personas de la Iglesia. En especial con los Exorcistas que son nuestros más grandes enemigos. Ellos pueden eliminarnos fácilmente porque sus poderes están apoyados por la oración de Dios. Aún más si es un Exorcista con un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que estar parado al borde de la muerte, Ise" Dijo severamente mirando directamente con sus ojos azules a los ojos de Issei mientras agitaba su cabello carmesi

Ella lo decia en serio y no era una broma

"S-si" Dijo Issei intimidado

"Puedes evitar la muerte como humano al ser resucitado como Demonio. Pero los demonios que son Exorcizados son completamente exterminados. Te vuelves nada. Nada. No queda nada y no sientes nada. ¿Entiendes lo serio que es eso?"

Issei tenia miedo y su mirada apuntaba al suelo ademas de que demostraba tristeza y temor hacia la pelirroja

Ella al ver la expresion de Issei, todo sentimiento de furia se esfumo en un instante. Ella solamente se acerco y envolvio al menor en un suave abrazo

"Buchou. . . . " Dijo sorprendido el shota

"Tranquilo Ise" Dijo con una voz suave haciendo que Issei entre en un estado de tranquilidad empezando a relajar el cuerpo del castaño "Entiende que si te regaño es porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase. No quiero perderte" Lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro que tenia tristeza y miedo por perder al chico que es su ciervo "Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero ellos no lo veran asi, no me importaria meterme en un problema con los Caidos, pero no quiero que me dejes Ise, asi que por favor prometeme que no te involucraras con la Iglesia"

"Pero si yo. . ."

"Ise prometelo" Suplico Rias haciendo que Issei

"Esta bien yo prometo intentar acercarme a esos lugares, pero solo dije intentarlo" Dijo Issei con una cara linda haciendo que Rias se sonrojara

"Gracias" Susurro Rias abrazando con mas fuerza el castaño

El castaño hizo algo que no espero la pelirroja, el había enrollo sus brazos en su cintura correspondió con algo de timidez

Ella estaba feliz en la cual se agacho para que Issei le facilitara el abrazo, se sentía bien la sensación de los brazos del pequeño

"Ara ara, acaso no lo castigaras Buchou" Dijo cierta pelinegra arruinando el momento de los dos, la pelirroja niega "Si es asi entonces ¿puedo darle un castigo por ser un niño desobediente?" Pregunto mientras hacia una sonrisa, una sonrisa que asusto al niño

"B-Buchou ella me da miedo. . . ." Dijo asustado el castaño soltando a Rias y poniéndose detrás de ella

"¿Que castigo debería darte?" Dijo mientras se acercaba al shota mientras que este se aferraba mas a Rias

"¡Akeno! detente que asustas a Ise" Intervino severamente Rias

"Oh ¿en serio?. Bueno me disculpo por eso" Dijo con la sonrisa de siempre

Rias simplemente suspira

"Bueno Akeno ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Rias haciendo que la expresión de Akeno cambie después de la pregunta de su Ama

"Me gustaria seguir jugando con Issei-kun, pero recibimos una orden de cacería del Archiduque" Respondió Akeno poniendo serios a todos

"¿Cacería?" Pregunto Issei a lo que Rias responde

"Seria mejor que nos acompañes Issei para saber mas sobre tu trabajo como miembro del Clan Gremory"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Almacén** **abandonado**

 **Hora: Noche**

Un resplandor rojo aparece en la entrada del almacén que esta en estado de estar abandonado por mucho tiempo, el resplandor resulta ser un Circulo Mágico de teletransportacion en este salieron Issei y Rias con los miembros del club

Issei observa el lugar y vio que habia un almacen abandonado donde se podria decir que era muy peligroso debido a que alli se podia ocultar criminales.

Mientras caminaban Rias le estaba explicando algo sobre el ajedrez y sobre las piezas demoníacas

"Ise, este es un buen momento para explicarte las capacidades de las Evil Pieces" Dijo Rias haciendo que Issei ladee la cabeza un poco

"¿Evil Pieces?" Pregunto Issei

Todos entraron al almacén el cual estaba completamente oscuro sin una pizca de luz más que la que se filtraba por el techo perteneciente a la luna

Cuando ya entraron, Rias vuelve a hablar

"Las Evil Pieces son usadas en combates llamados Rating Game en los cuales el rey que en nuestro caso soy yo y su corte combaten entre ellos" Explico Rias a lo que Issei pregunta

"Entonces ¿tu has participado en uno de esos Rating como se llame?"

"No, todavia no soy un Demonio maduro, asi que todavia no puedo aparecer de forma oficial en un juego" Nego Rias

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Yuuto-sempai y los demás aún no han participado en ese juego?" Pregunto Issei a lo que Kiba asiente con su cabeza

"Esto no lo entiendo mucho pero Buchou ¿Que pieza soy?"

"Ise tu eres. . . ." Rias no pudo continuar porque la atmósfera del lugar cambio a una tetrica

El pequeño Issei sintió escalofríos, aun si era un demonio, podía sentirlo.

Eso, y que un olor horripilante llegaron a olfatear ese aroma.

"Apesta" Dijo Koneko monótonamente pero tapándose la nariz

"Ara, no huele nada bien aqui" También dijo con su tipica sonrisa Akeno pero no soportaba el olor

Kiba estaba en guardia

Issei tapaba su nariz con su mano para no poder oler ese aroma horripilante

Entonces todos sientes una leves pisadas

Puedo oler añlo delicioso. Todos huelen delicioso, pero siento a un delicioso pequeño virgen me pregunto si su carne ¿sera dura o suave?" Decia una voz algo distorsianada que salia en alguna parte del lugar pero que estaba cerca del grupo

Esto hizo que Issei tenga mas temor de lo que tenia

"Demonio renegado Viser, estamos aquí para eliminarte" Dijo Rias autoritariamente

"Ketaketaketaktetaketa" la risa del demonio hizo eco en el lugar

Repentinamente detras de una pared aparece el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda pero solo su torso y brazos

"¿Esa es la demonio que debemos eliminar? parece ser una mujer que dice mi mama que son peligrosas, creo que las decia exhibicionista" Dijo Issei mientras veia los pechos de esa mujer despues su cara cambia a la de una de terror y sorpresa al escuchar unas pisadas fuertes revelando un grotesco ser teniendo la parte superior de mujer y la inferior de monstruo con cuatro patas gordas con afiladas garras y una cola de serpiente que se mantenía moviéndose además de una lanza en sus manos "¡¿Pero que?!"

"Dejando de lado a tu amo y matando a gusto, en verdad mereces la muerte. En nombre del archiduque Gremory ¡Yo felizmente te eliminare!" Dijo Rias con una pose de superioridad

"Eres astuta para ser una ¡Chiiiicaaaa!" Chillo Viser "¡Yo destrozare tu cuerpo y lo pintare de rojo como ese cabello tuyo! ¡Despues de eso me comere al niño que se ve delicioso" Rugio la horrible demonio mirando a Issei haciendo que este se ponga atras de Rias

La pelirroja se enoja por lo que le dijo a su pequeño siervo

"Tsk ¡Yuuto!"

"Hai" Contesto mientras despeinaba su espada

Rias cuenta hasta diez y se calma para despues dar su explicacion sobre las Evil Pieces

"La pieza de Yutto es Caballero. Su rasgo principal es la velocidad y agilidad, aquellos que se vuelven en Caballero aumenta en gran medida su velocidad y agilidad" Explico Rias

Issei miro con asombro como Kiba se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques del demonio sin ningún problema

"Y su arma son las espadas"

*SWITCH*

Es el sonido que género el corte de Kiba el cual corto ambos brazos del demonio haciéndolo gritar de dolor

"Este es el poder de Yutto, una gran velocidad que no puedes seguir junto con sus espadas convirtiéndolo en el Caballero más rápido" Dijo Rias con orgullo

 _'Umm buchou ¿no parece que la forma como lo dijiste es un poco. . . .arrogante?'_ Penso para si mismo el castaño

Issei volvio a prestar atencion al combate/humillacion del Demonio renegado y noto que Koneko se acercaba al enemigo oculta entre las sombras

"¿Que va a hacer Koneko-Chan?" Susurro Issei para si mismo

"La siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una Torre y su rasgo principal es. . . "

"¡Maldito insecto!" Grito Viser pisando a Koneko con su pie

"¡KONEKO!" Grito Issei preucupado y de forma imprudente estaba listo para arrebatar contra el demonio renegado cuando noto que el pie no tocaba el suelo y se dio cuenta que sujetaba la enorme pata del demonio con su mano sin mucho esfuerzo

Al ver eso Issei con sorpresa el le responde a su ama/presidenta

"Buchou. . .el rasgo de Koneko es fuerza y defensa ¿Cierto?" Dijo Issei esperando respuesta de la pelirroja

"Asi es, es imposible que un Demonio de ese calibre aplaste a Koneko" Explico Rias

*Levantar*

Issei miro como Koneko levantaba al enorme demonio, tenia que decir estaba sorprendido y era imposible y descabellado hacer algo parecido

"Vuela. . ." Dijo Koneko a la vez que aventaba al demonio al aire, luego da un brinco y en el aire golpea el estomago de este aventándolo contra una pared la cual termino destruida

 _'Es fuerte. . . .muy fuerte. . . .realmente es fuerte y no quiero enfrentarmela, seria la peor idea enojar a Koneko-sama'_ Pensaba con temor el pequeño castaño

"Y por ultimo Akeno" Dijo Rias sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos

"Ara ara hai Buchou" Respondio Akeno "¿Que deberia hacer?" Pregunto mientras miraba al demonio

"Akeno es la Reina, la segunda mas fuerte despues de mi" Decia Rias

"Ella la imbatible vice-presidenta de nuestro club, la cual tiene los rasgos de todas las piezas" Explico Rias

El demonio estaba jadeando adolorido mirando a Akeno que tenia una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa a la vez que levantaba sus brazos

"Ara ara para que te quedan energias" Decia Akeno para despues

*FLASH*

Un brillo llamo la atención de Ise y al mirar al cielo un círculo mágico color amarillo del cual salían algunos rayos dándole a Ise una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación

 _'Saldran rayos ¿cierto?_ ' Un rayo cayó en el demonio electrocutándolo y haciendo que gritara de dolor _'Lo sabia, si salieron'_

 _"_ Ara ara parece que todavía puedes soportar más" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pero la mirada era mas tenebrosa, la mirada era de un sádico disfrutando el dolor de su victima

 _'Parece que eso duele mucho, ahora si me aseguro de que ella no me "castigue" por un error que cometa'_ Penso Issei mientras pensaba medidas preventivas

Akeno fulminaba al demonio con un rayo tras otro mientras tenía una sonrisa de goce un tanto aterradora a los ojos de Ise y sus dos compañeros

"Akeno destaca en ataques mágicos, en especial de los elementos como fuego, hielo y sobre todo relámpagos. Además de que es la sádica definitiva" Explico Rias como si nada

 _'Buchou lo dice como si es ser un sadico, ademas de que eso ¡Es pasarse, eso no puede llamarse sadico, eso supera por mucho a lo sadico'_ Penso Issei, no sabia cual era el concepto definitivo de sadico

"Usualmente ella es muy bondadosa, pero una vez comienza la pelea no se detendrá hasta que se calme" Dijo Rias haciendo que Issei tiemble de miedo

"Ahora tengo miedo de Akeno-san" Hablaba Issei aferrandose de la pelirroja

Ella al verlo le dice con una sonrisa calida

"No te preocupes Ise, ella no se comporta así con sus aliados, es mas estoy segura que desea mimarte, de seguro cuando menos te lo esperes te abrazara cariñosa mente" Explico Rias a lo que Issei pierda el miedo y se sonroje al imaginar a su sempai pelinegra abrazondolo ya que aunque era aterradora en estos momentos, tiene que admitir que cuanto esta calmada es muy hermosa

"Ufufufufu. ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar de mi rayo demonio renegado-san? ¿Pero sabes? ¿Tu solo puedes morir por mi ama? Ufufufufu" Decia Akeno de forma sadica mientras lanzaba mas rayos

Despues de un rato, ya satisfecha la pelinegra deja de lanzarle rayos al demonio que estaba muy lastimado, parecia estar mas muerta que viva

Rias avanza hasta quedar al lado de Akeno mirando al demonio

"¿Tus últimas palabras?" Pregunto Rias mirando al demonio

"Matame. . ." Contesto con dificultad el demonio

"Entonces desaparece" Respondió Rias mientras generaba una esfera de energía rojiza la cual salió disparada de su palma al demonio

Y tal como Rias dijo el demonio desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera habia polvo

Rias suspira y dice

"Buen trabajo a todos" dice Rias asiendo que todos regresen a su estado normal, todo excepto Koneko que tenia esa mirada inexpresiva que la caracteriza pero por dentro habia un conflicto

 _'Asi que esto es la caceria de Demonios renegados. . .se que ellos merecen un castigo pero ¿matarlos? ¿por que?'_ Penso Issei con triztesa ya que queria resolver conflictos de forma pacifica y sin usar violencia

"[Ese demonio era una escoria, asesinaba a gente inocente que estaba perdida, su muerte es justa y gracias a eso mucha mas gente vivira, aprende esto de memoria, una muerte podria salvar a muchas vidas, seria algo asi como un acto heroico]" Era la misma voz que le aconcejaba en ciertas situaciones, y esta vez le daba la razon

"Tal vez tengas razon, voz deconocida ronca. . . ." Susurro el pequeño castaño

"Ise ¿dijistes algo?" Interrumpio Rias sacando del pequeño trance a Issei

"¿Eh? no es nada. . . por cierto ¿Que pieza soy?" Pregunto el pequeño castaño apuntandose a si mismo a lo que Rias sonrie

"Tu Ise eres un peon" Respondio Rias haciendo que Issei se quede como un palo

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Issei no dijo nada mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba que estaba en un cuadro de ajedrez y el era un peon, el rango mas bajo

"Entonces yo. . . . .¡Soy un peon! ¡La pieza mas baja del ajedrez! ¡El rango mas bajo!" Se altero Issei graciosamente

"Feo" Dijo Koneko haciendo que una lanza imaginaria atravezara al shota castaño

"¡Koneko-Sempai eres muy mala! ¡Wryyyyyyyyyyy!" Grito Issei mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salia de sus ojos, aunque para la loli albina le parecia que su Kohai esta imitando a cierto personaje de los Jotos, digo Jojo's

Nota: HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING JOJO REFRENCE? :v

Despues de la caza Issei llego a su casa donde saco un helado de la nevera y empezo a comer mientras repetia en su mente continuamente sobre que su camino de demonio de clase alta esta lejor. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas del autor

Hola todos como estan, espero que muy bien

Fiuuuu! han pasado casi 1000 años que actualice una historia, la razon es que me estaba quedando sin ideas, no queria simplemente copiar y pegar partes de la novela para complementar ciertas partes del Fic.

Aunque ya he organizado la forma que hare el fic

Sin mas dire que personajes van a ser shota hasta ahora

Listas de los shotas que son legales e ilegales

-Issei (Ilegal pero a nadie le importa y futuro cercano en una violacion masiva por parte de unas marranas :v)

-Sirzechs (Legal siendo dominado por su esposa estricta, dominante y shotacon)

-Zeoticus (Legal y casi sufre o disfruta de la misma manera que su hijo)

-Euclid (Legal y va a ser envagelizado, va a entrar en modo siscon cuando vea a su cuñado teniendo cariño con hermana pero cuando entiende le "sufrible" situacion que pasa el siscon shota pelirrojo, se hara buenos amigos)

-Vali (Casi legal donde casi va a ser violado por una onee-san gata pero esta despues de interesa de otro shota)

Ok estos va a ser los que van a cambiar su apariencia.

A veces pienso hacerle lo mismo a Azazel pero no se si hacerlo

Díganme ¿lo hago o no?

Ahora sin mas

Me despido

chao


	5. La Onee-san Malvada

Hola todos como están, espero que muy bien

Hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

 **El Sekyruutei Shota**

 **Capitulo 4: Raynare, la onee-san mala**

* * *

Issei en su bicicleta ahora mismo iba hacia la casa de un cliente por encargo de su ama

Ahora mismo Issei esta determinado en cumplir ese contrato debido a que los eventos de ayer le dieron una razon para escalar de rango como Demonio.

Tenia que volver mas fuerte para llegar a la cima y proteger a sus seres queridos

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta haciendo que Issei tenga un mal presentimiento

"¿Por que dejaria la puerta abierta a medianoche?" Dijo Issei acercandose mas a la puerta

LATIDO

Issei de repente se siente inquieto, el abre la puerta un poco y ve que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, no había luces en ninguna parte de la casa, excepto en una habitación de la casa, se podía ver una luz tenue.

"H-Hola" Dijo Issei con algo de temor mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta con luz

Issei cuando se acerca lo suficiente vio que la habitación tenia la puerta abierta y se podía ver que estaba iluminada por unas velas

"Hola, soy un demonio del Clan Gremory ¿Estas aquí, señor cliente?" Aviso Issei pero nadie le contesto

Entonces Issei no lo pudo evitar y rápidamente entra a la habitación, era la sala de estar que tenia un televisor, un sofá, una mesa y otros objetos que toda sala estar común tendría.

Issei observa el lugar y sus ojos quedan pegados hacia la pared en el que había un cuerpo clavado a la pared y estaba al revés

Su mirada de asco y sorpresa aparece inmediatamente al ver que el cuerpo era un humano, un hombre que podría ser la persona que vivía en la casa, su cadáver había sido cortado y algo viscoso le salia, eran sus vísceras y entrañas que le salían en ese cadáver que era irreconocible.

"Cough" Vomito Issei del asco que sentia al ver al cadaver estaba clavado a la pared con un tornillo asimilando a la forma de una cruz pero al revez, los tornillos eran grandes y gruesos que estaban clavados en ambas palmas de las manos, pies y en medio del torso del pobre hombre que sufrio por su asesino

Habia un charco de sangre en el piso por las gotas de sangre de aquel cadaver

Era la primera vez que veia algo tan cruel

Issei en shock se dio cuenta que habia una escritura en la pared

"¿Q-Quien seria hacerle eso a ese hombre? ¿Q-Que-es e-esto?"

"Está escrito como "¡Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones!". Sólo tomé prestada la oración de alguien importante"

¿?

Issei se voltea para ver quien dijo eso y vio que habia un hombre de apariencia joven de cabello plateado de ojos rojos y tenia puesto un traje blanco con una gabardina verde con bordes amarillos. Estaba sentado en el sofa del lugar y el voltea para ver a Issei de una forma maligna que inquietaba al castaño

"Bueno, bueno, pero si es un pequeño demonio-chan" Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a Issei

 _'Este sujeto es un ¡Exorcista!'_ Penso Issei y se le vino en la mente la conversacion que tuvo con su ama sobreq que los exorcistas eran peligrosos y que debia alejarse

"Soy un sacerdote~ Un cura hombre ~ Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios~, y me reí de ellos ~ Yo corté la cabeza de ustedes los Demonios, y recibí mi comida ~ " El peliplateado comienza a cantar

Issei lo veia como si estuvira loco, el tipo no era alguien con el que se pudiera hablar normalmente

"Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas. Ah, sólo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, no significa que tú debas hacerlo. No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria, así que por favor no lo hagas. Está bien, puesto que vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás ¡Ahora, abramos la nueva puerta-Ze!" Dijo animadamente haciendo que Issei se molestara y confrontara al exorcista

"¡Oye!" El exorcista lo ve "¡¿Que estas diciendo?! ¡¿Tu fuiste el que mato a este hombre! ¡Respondeme!" Pregunto molesto y con ganas de golpear al exorcista, era la primera vez que sentia eso y no era por defensa propia

"Si, si Yo lo maté. Porque~, él era un criminal habitual que ha estado convocando Demonios, así que tuve que matarlo" Respondio con una sonrisa haciendo que el enojo de Issei aumente

"¡Oye tu. . .!"

"¿Huh? ¿Estas sorprendido? ¿Es que no vas a escapar? ¿Eso es raro? Realmente raro. Me refiero, los humanos que hacen un pacto con un Demonio son basura. Basura en efecto. ¿No puedes entender eso? ¿No? ¿Es así? Bueno, tú eres una basura de Demonio, después de todo" Comento con burla el sacerdote

Issei ya no aguanto mas

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Como te atreves a matar a alguien inocente?! ¡¿Que derecho tienes para hacerlo?! ¡¿No se supone que tu exterminas demonios?! ¡Eso esta mal!?" Dijo Issei con enojo haciendo que el sacerdote lo mire con molestia

"¿Haaaaa? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Un simple Demonio mocoso como tú sermoneándome? Hahaha. Me reiré de esto. Tú probablemente podrías ganar un premio por ser gracioso. Está bien entonces, escucha cuidadosamente, tú, pequeño Demonio de mierda. Los Demonios usan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir, apoyándose en un Demonio prueba que ya no eres más un humano. Es el final. Es por eso que lo maté~. Me gano la vida matando Demonios y aquellos que tienen contratos con Demonios. Ese es mi trabajo"

"¡Que excusa tan patetica es esa! ¡Ni siquiera los Demonios irian tan lejos desgraciado!"

Issei por primera vez estaba sintiendo un gran odio hacia una persona, nunca en su corta vida habia conocido a una persona como esa que disfruta del dolor de los otros

"¡¿Heeee? ¿De que estas hablando mocoso? Los demonios son basura ¿Sabes que son existencias de mierda? ¿Sabes que eso es sentido comun? ¿No lo sabias? en serio!" Dijo Freed mirando a Issei con locura "¡Deberias empezar tu vida de nuevo como un bebe, espera, es inutil decirle eso a un Demonio reencarnado como tu, mejor ¡Te asesino! Jajajajaja, es asombroso, ¿no? es lo mejor ¿no?" Dijo maniacamente mientras sacaba una espada sin hoja y una pistola

BOOOOM

El sonido vibra en el aire

La espada que no tenia hoja se convierte en un. . .

"¿Sable de luz? ¿En serio? ¿Estamos en Star Wars o que? Eso es muy inmaduro" Dijo Issei con burla haciendo irritar al peliplateado

"¡Me irritas demonio de mierda! ¡¿Te puedo cortar para que te calles?! ¡¿Eso esta bien?! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡esta bien! ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazon con este sable de. . .!"

"Star Wars" Interrumpio Issei con burla

"¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedacitos a ese cuerpo de Shota! ¡Y te voy a volar esa cabeza de princeso tuya! ¡Oh viejo me voy a enamorar!" Exclamo para lanzarse rapidamente contra Issei y darle un corte con la espada de luz

Issei esquiva el corte pero despues siente un gran dolor en su pierna

"¡¿Que. . ?! ¡Me disparo!" Dijo Issei al ver que su pierna habia un hueco producido por una bala pero el no la oyo

"jajajaja ¡Correcto! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡La bala especial hecha para los Exorcistas, la bala de luz! Y no hace sonido alguno. Puesto que es un bala de luz. Esta situación nos excita a ambos, ¿cierto?" Decia maniacamente mientras miraba a al castaño de forma como si estuviera excitado "¡Muere, muere, Demonio! ¡Muere Demonio! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparece! ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento!" Se reia locamente

"¡Por favor detente!"

Issei pudo oir una voz que le hacia familiar, Freed se detiene y mira hacia la direccion donde salio la voz, accion que tambien copio Issei y logro ver a una chica que el reconocia

"Asia" Susurro Issei

Asi es la monja Asia habia intervenido sino fuera por ella ahora mismo Issei tendria varios problemas.

Asia tenia su traje cortado por la mitad por culpa del corte de Freed dejando por sus pechos sujetados por un sostén blanco aunque no le hizo nada a Asia

"Mira, pero si es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?" Pregunto Freed animadamente

Asia ve su alrededor y ve el cadaver

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito al ver el cadaver que estaba clavado en la pared

"¡Gracias por tu adorable grito! Oh sí, esta es la primera vez que ves un cadáver así, ¿Cierto, Asia-chan? Entonces mira cuidadosamente. Nosotros, lo humanos, que están en trance por los Demonios mueren asi" Explico de manera simple y divertida

". . . N-No. . . ." Despues ella mira a Freed y a Issei y ella queda atonita

"Padre Freed, ese niño"

"¿Niño? No, no. Asia-Chan que no te engañe con su apariencia shota, el es un demonio de mierda, hahaha, ¿Que es lo que no estas entendiendo?"

"¿Issei-San es un. . .Demonio?" Pregunta Asia sin creerlo

Issei no mira a Asia por verguenza

"Si, Asia soy un Demonio" Respondio Issei con la mirada gacha

"¡Wow! ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Acaso esto es un amor prohibido entre un Demonio y una monja ademas de ser shotacon? ¿En serio? ¿Hablan en serio?" Pregunto Freed con burla

Issei se fustra, no queria que se enterara de esa forma

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Los Demonios humanos nunca pueden coexistir! ¡Especialmente, los humanos de la Iglesia y los Demonios son los más grandes enemigos! Además, somos un grupo de herejes que fue abandonado por Dios. Asia-Chan y yo somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama" Explico Freed alzando las manos

 _'¡Caidos!'_ Penso Issei para despues recordad a Yuuma _'¿Acaso se referira a los que son como Yuuma?_ _'_

Bueno ahora, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esta basura o no podré terminar mi trabajo, así que ahí voy. ¿Estás listo?" Dijo para despues lanzarse contra Issei con intencion de apuñalar con su espada de luz, si eso lo tocaba seria su fin

Pero Asia se atravieza entre los dos haciendo que Freed derrape para no apuñalar a Asia

Freed hace una cara dura

"Hey, hey. ¿Lo dicen en serio? Asia-Chan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" Pregunto molesto el peliplateado

"Por favor padre Freed, deje vivir a esta persona, le suplico que lo perdone" Pidio Asia

"Hey. Hey ¿es enserio?" Pregunto Freed con voz irritada

"No puedes matar personas solo porque están ligadas a los demonios y tampoco puedes matar a los demonios solo porque si, ¡Esta mal!" Grito Asia

"¡¿Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?! ¡No hables mierda, perra! ¡Tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza?!" Pregunto con ira mientras se acercaba a Asia

"Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los demonios" Contesto Asia

"No las hay ¡Idiooooooootaaaa!" Grito Freed cada vez mas furioso

"E-eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco... pero Ise-san es una buena persona, ¡Eso no cambia aun después de enterarme que es un demonio! ¡Ese tipo de actos son imperdonables...! ¡Dios no perdona esos actos!" Grito Asia

"¡Kyaaa!" El grito alerto a Issei y vio que Freed habia golpeado con el mango de la pistola a la rubia

"¡Asia!"

"La chica Ángel Caído me dijo fuertemente que no puedo matarte. Peor estoy enojando, puesto que no puedo matarte, ¿Entonces puedo violarte o algo? Si no, no seré capaz de curar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso, necesito matar a esa basura" Dijo mientras apunta el sable de luz hacia Issei

Issei se levanta y lo mira de una forma en la que nunca de los conocidos del pequeño castaño veria, una mirada de odio

"Maldito. . ."

"Oh te levantas jejeje me gusta esa mirada. . . .pero no impidera que te corte en pedacitos ¡Cuando lo haga me divertire mucho con Asia-Chan!" Exclamo con una cara maniaca

Issei se iba a lanzar de forma imprudente y sin importarle el dolor ni el poder de su oponente

Pero antes de que lo hiciera un brillo en suelo llamo su atencion

Cuando vio el brillo, vio que se trataba del Circulo magico del Clan Gremory

BRILLO

En el circulo aparece personas que el conocia

"Issei-Kun, venimos a rescatarte" Dijo un rubio sonriendo

"Ara ara, esto es horrible" Dijo una pelinegra sonriendo

"Sacerdote" Dijo monotonamente una chica peliblanca de baja estatura

Eran Kiba, Akeno y Koneko

Al llegar ellos Issei sonrio aliviado

"Que bien"

Freed se emociona al ver mas Demonios que podia "jugar" con el

"¡Hyahou! ¡Aquí hay un regalo para el grupo de Demonios!" Exclamo para lanzarse hacia el trio

¡KAGIN!

Kiba con su espada bloquea el ataque del loco sacerdote

"Lo siento. ¡Él es uno de nosotros! ¡No podemos dejarte poner un dedo sobre él!" Dijo Kiba elegantemente

"Oh, oh! ¿Un simple Demonio siendo considerado acerca de su compañero? ¿Qué es lo que son ustedes? ¿El Escuadrón Demonio? ¿Los Demonios Rangers? ¿Los Demonios Crusaders que van contra Dio? Qué bien. Puedo sentir la pasión. ¡Me estoy excitando! ¿Así que cómo es? ¿Eres tú el que lo mete, y él shota es el que se agacha? ¿Están, ustedes, es ese tipo de relación?" Decia mientras intercambia espadasos con el rubio y sacaba la lengua como si fuera un loco, aunque lo es

Issei no entendio lo que quizo decir el desgraciado por le daba asco por solo escuchar eso

Kiba frunce el ceño

"Que boca tan vulgar. Es difícil de creer que seas un sacerdote. . .Oh ¿Es ese el por qué eres un Exorcista renegado, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Kiba

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy vulgar! ¡Me disculpo por eso! ¡Es por eso que deserté! ¡Me echaron! ¡Es por eso, que se joda el Vaticano! ¡Estoy bien mientras pueda cortar Demonios cuando lo desee!" Contesto Freed para despues seguir con la pelea de espadas

"Tú eres es tipo con el que es más difícil de lidiar. Alguien que siente que vive al cortar Demonios. . .aquellos que nos causan más daño" Dijo Kiba sin perder la concentracion

"¡¿Haaaaah?! ¿Sabes? , no quiero ser regañado por un Demonio. ¡Estoy tratando de vivir ahora justo como otras personas! ¡No estoy en una posición donde una peste como tú puede callarme!" Contesto groseramente

"Incluso los Demonios tienen reglas" Dijo Kiba

Akeno que estaba sonriendo pero tenia su mirada seria

Ella estaba mostrando signo de hostilidad hacia Freed

"Genial. Me gustan estos apasionados ojos. Onee-san, tú eres la mejor. Puedo sentir tu urgencia de querer matarme. ¿Es esto amor? ¡No, es instinto asesino! ¡Magnifico! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Amo el sentimiento de intentar asesinar e intentar ser asesinado!" Exclamaba el sacerdote

"Entonces desaparece" Dijo una voz femenina que paso a lado de Issei, era su ama y presidente de su club, Rias Gremory "Ise, lo siento,Nunca esperé que un Exorcista renegado visitara la casa del cliente" se disculpo la pelirroja pero despues entrecerro sus ojos al ver que Issei tenia heridas que eran leves pero que no corria un peligro gracias a la manta de Kurama

"Ise ¿Fuiste herido?" Pregunto Rias agachandose hasta quedar a la altura del castaño, este asiente "Esta bien, te curaremos cuando lleguemos al club"

Ella se levanta y mira friamente al sacerdote

"Parece que has estado cuidando a mi lindo sirviente" Dijo Rias en voz baja y de forma aterradora

"Sí, sí. He estado jugando con él. Estaba planeando cortar todo su cuerpo pero fui interrumpido y quedó como un sueño" contesto de forma burlona

Pero despues se calla al sentir que casi pierde la vida

La razon

Rias le habia disparado una poderosa bola de poder demoniaco que hizo volar muebles y objetos que estaba en la habitacion

"Me asegurare de nunca perdonar a aquellos que hieren a mis sirvientes. Especialmente no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú el dañar mis posesiones personales" Dijo Rias friamente y haciendo a aparecer su aura haciendo que la atmosfera del lugar se congele, el instinto asesino de la pelirroja era enorme y poder demoniaco carmesi rodeaba a Rias

"Buchou, parecen haber unos Ángeles Caídos dirigiéndose a esta casa! A este paso estaremos en desventaja" Informo Akeno

"Tch" Rias chasque su lengua "Akeno, regresaremos a nuestro cuartel general una vez que recuperemos a Ise. Prepara la teletransportación" Ordeno Rias

"Si"

Akeno empieza a invorcar otro circulo magico

Iba escapar

Issei mira a Asia y sabia que dejarla seria dejarla en peligro

"¡Buchou! ¡Tenemos que llevarla tambien!" Pidio Issei

"Es imposible. Sólo los Demonios puede usar el círculo mágico para transportarse. Además, este círculo mágico sólo puede transportarme a mí y a mis sirvientes" Explico Rias haciendo que Issei apriete los dientes

Issei se encuentra con los ojos de Asia

"¡Asia!"

"Issei-san, reunámonos otra vez" fueron las ultimas palabras que pudieron intercambiar en ese lugar

Akeno ya tenia listo el circulo y lo iba a usar

"!Como si los dejara escapar!" Dijo Freed lanzandose contra el grupo pero no pudo llegar porque Koneko le lanzo un sofa

Issei no tuvo tiempo para impresionarse sobre su primera teletransportacion magica via Circulo magico, lo ultimo que recuerda es la sonrisa de Asia. . .

.

.

.

* * *

 **Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto**

"Hay dos tipos de Exorcista"

Issei estaba sentado mientras tenían vendajes pequeños por pelear con Freed, Issei escuchaba la explicación de Rias y segun ella habia dos tipos de Exorcistas, estaban los Exorcistas que recibían la bendición de Dios para realizar exorcismos en nombre de la justicia y su poder era prestado por Dios y sus angeles para exorcizar demonio que perturbe la paz o que este haciendo un crimen. El otro tipo de Exorcista era los Exorcistas renegados que asesinan demonio por placer y usan eso como proposito en la vida, y no les importaria cometer crimenes con tal ver que el Demonio sea exorcizado a su manera, debido a eso son hechados de la Iglesia o son eliminados por ser encontrados culpables. Los que tienen orden de asesinato y sobreviven ellos se unen a grupos de Angeles Caidos para juntar gente como lo hacen los Demonios. Los exorcistas renegados son adictos a cazar demonios y humanos con conexiones con demonios, un ejemplos era Freed. A pesar de que los Exorcistas renegados no son considerados Exorcistas, si son peligrosos como uno verdadero. Rias tambien le advirtio que cuando se encuentre con uno, lo mas inteligente seria escapar del lugar.

Issei eso fue lo entendio y sabia que eran malignos y que no debia involucrarse

Pero

Si no lo hacia entonces como iba a salvar a Asia

Toma valor y le dice

"Buchou¡Tengo que salvar a Asia!" Pidio Issei

"Es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a luchar con ellos? Eres un Demonio. Y ella es un sirviente de los Ángeles Caídos. Son dos existencias que no pueden coexistir. Salvarla a ella significa hacer de los Ángeles Caídos tus enemigos. . .Si eso pasa, nosotros también tendríamos que luchar" Explico Rias

Issei no puede responder ya que no tenia respuesta, queria salvar a Asia pero no queria los demas se meterian en una lucha por culpa de su egoismo

Issei intento buscar una respuesta pero. . . .

Nunca la encontro

No pudo salvar a una chica

No pudo salvar a Asia

Si no puede salvar a Asia ¿Como demonios iba a detener a gente mas poderosa?

Era demasiado debil y le faltaba mucho. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Hora: Mediodia**

Issei habia saltado clases y estaba sentado en un establecimiento de comidas rapidas, estaba eligiendo que comer en el menu del restaurante aunque no se decidia porque sus pensamientos iba para otro lado.

Issei habia saltado clases por orden de su ama para que las heridas del castaño se sanaran, esto hizo que Issei empiece a creer que si seguia asi se convirtiria en una carga.

"Si sigo asi me convertire en un estorbo" Dijo Issei para si mismo con una mirada algo sombria

Issei alza un poco su mirada y ve el color dorado

El mira cuidadosamente y reconocio que era una chica linda de cabello rubio y ojos verdes color esmeralda

Ella tambien reconoce al castaño

"¡Asia!" Issei se sale del restaurante

"¿Issei-san?"

Ambos se reencuentran

.

.

.

.

.

Asia ahora mismo tenia una mirada dificil, ella veía su comida que era una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa y con soda sabor a kola.

"Etto ¿no hay tenedores o cuchillos por aqui?" Pregunto Asia sorprendiendo un poco al pequeño castaño

"Umm bueno es facil comerla, solo debes usar tus manos para esto y ya" Explico Issei mientras desenvolvía la envoltura de la hamburguesa

"¡Enserio! ¡¿Asi es como se come?!" Dijo sorprendida la rubia "B-Bueno entonces deberia lavarme las manos" Dijo mientras sacaba agua bendita

Issei se aterra

"¡Aqui hay pañitos humedos! ¡No es necesario usar algo peligroso!"

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!" Se disculpo Asia

Despues de un rato ambos comieron sus comidas, Asia se habia maravillado por comer una hamburguesa y declaro que era la primera vez que comia ya que ella cuando estaba en la iglesia solo comia pescado, pan, sopa, pasta, ensala. Osea comida simple.

Despues ambos fueron al salon de juegos por peticion de Asia ya que queria saber que habia ahi, ambos fueron donde se divirtieron mucho, Issei presumio su gran habilidad en los videojuegos como en los juegos de gancho

 **(Esos juegos donde el puto gancho no agarra el puto oso y te quita las monedas :v)**

Donde Issei consiguio un peluche de cierto juego popular en Japon y del mundo.

Tambien fueron a una cabina de fotos donde esas que van las parejas.

Algo que no sabia Issei es que hizo exactamente el mismo plan con Yuuma cuando era humano

Despues de un buen rato divertido, ellos llegan a un parque

"Uff hemos jugado demasiado" Dijo Issei satisfecho

"Si. . .ha sido extenuante" Tambien dijo Asia

Issei a pesar de haberse entretenido, no podia ignorar el dolor que sentia en su pierna, esa herida por la bala de luz no había sanado

"Tomemos un pequeño descanso" Issei se sento en una banca que estaba ahi

"Issei-san" El castaño la mira "¿La herida de entonces no ha sanado?" Pregunto Asia

"No" Nego Issei

Entonces Asia se agacha

"Perdoname por esto" Dijo para que despues aparezca en las manos de la rubia un luz verde y calida

El Sacred Gear de Asia estaba sanando la herida de bala de luz

Despues de un rato la herida ya estaba sanada

"Esta hecho ¿Como te sientes?" Pregunto Asia a lo que Issei se para y se emociona

"¡Wow! ¡No siento ningun dolor! ¡Sorprendente! ¡¿Es el poder de tu Sacred Gear?!"

"Si. Este es un Sacred Gear con el poder de curar" Contesto Asia

"El poder de Asia es asombroso, incluso un demonio como yo" Dijo Issei sin saber que toco un tema sensible para la rubia

Issei al ver la cara de Asia se rasca con timidez su mejilla

"Etto lo siente, dije algo que no debi decir" Pero Asia niega

"No, Issei-san no ha hecho nada malo. Es solo que recuerdo cosas"

Issei la mira

Asia suspira

"Hace tiempo despues de nacer fui abandonada por mis padres. El orfanato de la Iglesia fueron los que me acogieron. Cuando recibi este poder a la edad de los 8 años, la iglesia encontro este poder y empece a ser tratada como una santa y me adoraban. Yo use este poder para ayudar a las personas, cure sus enfermedades y sus heridas y no paraban de llegar, a causa de esto muchos rumores se esparcieron en todos lados. Asi que las personas empezaron a venir a pedir ayuda y la iglesia me guardo bajo mucho cuidado y me trataban bien. De verdad estoy agradecido por el poder que Dios me ha dado para poder ayudar a los demas. Pero desde que fui llamada "Santa" la gente normal me empezo a mirar de forma diferente y empece a sentir lo que es la soledad. Pero un dia conoci a un demonio mal herido totalmente por un exorcista. Yo use mi poder para salvar ese demonio y el demonio que yo salve asesino al exorcista. Cometi un gran error por salvar a un demonio. La gente que me llamaba santa me empezó a llamar chica demonio. Despues de eso fui expulsada por la iglesia" Conto Asia su historia y cada vez avanzaba su rostro se complicaba hasta al punto de que una pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos

"Luego un Angel Caido me encontro y me tomo. Todo esto. . . ." sollozaba Asia mientras contaba "Issei-san yo siempre he tenido un sueño. Poder tener amigos y salir todos juntos como la gente normal, conversar normalmente. . . . .Estar con amigos de verdad" No aguanto Asia y empezo a llorar

Issei estaba furioso contra la iglesia, el pensaba que por una accion erronea que cualquier ser humano haria no habia tal derecho de decidir el destino de una persona

"Asia si no tienes amigos ¡Entonces sere tu primer amigo" Exclamo Issei

"¿Mi amigo?"

"¡Si! ¡Asia ya somos amigos! ¡Conversamos juntos! ¡Jugamos juntos! ¡Lo hicimos juntos ¿Cierto?!"

"¡Issei-san!" Asia abrazo a Issei donde el dejo que se desahogara toda su tristeza

"Tranquila Asia todo estara bien" Decia Issei mientras le daba palmaditas en las espalda

Pero el estaba hundido en los pechos de la rubia debido a que Issei era mas bajo que ella

Era un ambiente donde una amistad que podria convertirse en algo mas habia surgido

"Eso no es posible" La atmosfera habia cambiado

La pareja busca el origen de la voz hasta que divisan en un poste a un hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados, y tenia unas alas de cuervo en su espalda

Ella era. . .

"¿Yuuma-chan?" Dijo Issei sorprendido

"Heh, has sobrevivido. Tengo que darte credito mi pequeño Ise-kun. Aunque ahora eres un demonio" Dijo ella con un tono adulto y frio

"Raynare-sama" Dijo Asia con temor

 _'¿Raynare? ya veo ese es tu nombre'_ Penso Issei para despues mirar seriamente a la angel caido

"¿Que quiere un angel caido como tu?" al hablarle ella muestra un rostro de desprecio

"No quiero que me hable un sucio demonio de clase baja como tú" Ella mira a Issei como si estuviera viendo algo desagradable "Esa chica. Asia, es mi pertenencia personal. ¿Puedo tenerla de vuelta? Asia, es inútil escapar"

"No, no quiero... No quiero regresar a esa iglesia. No quiero regresar con personas que asesinan a otras personas...Además ustedes me hicieron cosas..." Asia responde con disgusto

Issei por escuchar todo se enojo de inmediato

"¡¿Que demonios le hicistes?! ¡Contesta maldita!" Grito Issei enojado, y otra vez dijo palabras que seria muy extraño que el las diga

Raynare agita su dedo

"No, no, no digas eso lindo Ise-kun" Dijo ella con burla mientras que Issei estaba enojado, las venas que se mostraba en sus puños que los estaba apretando demostraba el actual sentimiento que tiene el pequeño Issei "Por favor no digas eso Asia. Tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan. Así que por favor regresa conmigo. También me tomé el tiempo de buscarte. No me causes problemas" Dijo Raynare mientras se acercaba a la pareja, Asia se esconde detras de Issei, el cuerpo de la rubia estaba temblando

Issei da un paso para protegerla

"Espera. ¿No puedes ver que no quiere hacerlo? Yu-, no, Raynare. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella después de llevarla de regreso?" Por eso pregunta hizo que el rostro de Raynare muestre signos de molestia debido a que el castaño la llamo por su nombre

"Demonio de clase baja, no me llames por mi nombre. Mi nombre será ensuciado. Lo que pase entre nosotras no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si no regresas con tu maestro rápidamente, morirás, ¿Sabes?" La mano de ella empieza a brillar hasta que se forma una lanza de luz de color rosa, Issei recordo que era la misma lanza de luz que lo asesino

Pero a Issei no le importo

"¡Ya deja de fastidiar estupida!"

La mano de Issei empezo a brillar hasta formar un guantelete rojo sobre su brazo. El Sacred Gear de Issei habia sido convocado

Raynare se sorprende pero despues ver el brazo y analizarlo vuelve a la faceta de desprecio

"Antes, los altos mandos me dijeron que tu Sacred Gear era uno peligroso. Pero parece que se equivocaron" Dijo riendose como si hubiera hallado algo sorprendente "Tu Sacred Gear es uno de los comunes y corrientes. Es el llamado "Twice-critical". Duplica el poder del que lo posee por un cierto tiempo. Pero duplicar tu poder no es una amenaza para mí. En serio, eso le queda bien a un demonio de clase baja como tú"

 _'Aunque eso no explica el aura que vi hace un rato me estas mandando ¿que sera? bah lo mejor sera mi imaginacion'_ Penso ella debido a que un instante Issei al activar su Sacred Gear una poderosa aura que superaba a ella rodeaba a Issei pero esta despues desaperece

"¡No me importa si es una Sacred Gear de las debiles! ¡Si lo que dices es cierto entonces aumentar mi pode veces sera suficiente para derrotarte! ¡Angel caido onee-san malvada!" Exclamo Issei

¡BOOST!

Issei siente que su poder aumento

"Aun si tu poder aumente 10, no, 100 veces no habra diferencia ¡Deberias rendirte pequeño demonio de clase baja-kun!"

De igual forma Issei avanza entonce Raynare de forma burlona dijo

"¡¿En vez de huir te acercarcas?! ¡Acaso quieres pelear! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Que carajos es esto?! ¡Va a hacer una pelea entre un Shota demonio vs Caido Onee-san! ¡Si es asi entonces jugare tu juego! Aunque no voy a tener piedad contigo"

"Eso lo veremos"

Raynare ataca lanzando la lanza de luz a Issei, este la esquiva

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como?!"

Issei se lanza contra a ella y cuando esta cerca de ella le lanza un puñetazo, pero Raynare rapidemente se defiende porniendo sus brazos en X bloqueando el golpe, pero ella tuvo que derrapar para no caer. Issei no se rinde y se acerca rapidamente para despues hacer un combo de golpes a Raynare sin piedad y apesar de que ella se esta cubriendo con sus brazos, los golpes de Issei son fuertes y a la mujer le dolia cada impacto

Raynare se arto de eso

"¡Maldito te voy a. . .!"

Raynare cometio un error y fue que separo sus brazos por un momento. Issei aprovecha eso y con sus dos brazos palmeo los brazos de la pelinegra creando una abertura

 _'Han pasado 10 segundos. Eso significa que puedo hacer otro aumento'_ Se dijo mentalmente Issei

¡BOOST!

La fuerza de Issei aumento de nuevo

Issei iba a hacer una accion que iba contra su politica de "No golpear a las mujeres y ser caballeroso con ellas" pero esa politica tenia excepciones debido a que su abuelo le dijo

"No puedes golpear a las mujeres, pero en caso de que ella sea un peligro para ti y para tus seres queridos y esta podrida por dentro, debes derrotarla mi nieto Issei"

Issei mira donde iba a atacar y despues

"¡Toma esto!" Preparo sus puños y comenzo el combo de golpes

"¡Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora, Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora, Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora,Ora!"

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grito Raynare de dolor para despues salir disparada hacia una pared que habia ahi

Asia estaba sorprendida y a la vez agradecida ya que Issei la salvo de esa malvada angel caido

Raynare estaba tambien sorprendida pero tambien estaba enojada, un demonio le habia hecho daño

"Para que un demonio te haga daño y te deje en ese estado es algo que decepciona a nuestra raza, Raynare"

Una voz misteriosa que era familiar para algunos resono en el lugar

Cuando Issei busca el origen de la voz y la encuentra ve que se trataba de un hombre con ropas elegantes y un sombre que le quedaba bien.

"Espera tu eres. . ."

"¡Dohnaseek-sama!" Nombro Asia aterrada

El hombre era Dohnaseek el angel caido que iba a asesinar a Issei sino fuera por la intervercion de Rias

Dohnaseek rapidamente sin dejar que Issei haga cualquier cosa, el hombre genero en su mano una lanza de luz y se lanza a Issei proferandole el estamago

"¡Ugh!"

Dohnaseek se para al lado de Raynare

"Tu estado es patetico" Dijo haciendo molestar a la mujer

"¡Callate! Si estoy asi es porque baje mi guardia y ese maldito shota lo aprovecho" Se quejo Raynare mientras se paraba adolorida

Issei intenta pararse pero el dolor no lo permitia

"Asia. . .huye" Decia con dificultad Issei

Pero Asia no hace lo que dice el pequeño y rapidamente usa el poder de su Sacred Gear para sanar la herida del pequeño

"¡Resiste Issei-San!"

Dohnaseek mira el Sacred Gear de Asia, lo mismo hace Raynare

 _'Ese Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, lo necesito para escalar y cuando lo tenga ¡Mataré a Dohnaseek/La perra de Raynare!'_ Pensaron ambos demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones

"Escuchame mocosa sino vienes conmigo entonces mataré a ese niño" Amenazó el hombre mientras creaba otra lanza en su mano

"¡Y crees que voy a permitir que un hombre malo como tu haga eso!" Dijo Issei parándose con dificultad "Lo mandare a volar y..."

"Entiendo"

Asia da un paso y mira a Issei

"Issei-San me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias a ti supe lo que es un amigo, estoy satisfecha" Dijo ella a lo que Dohnaseek dice

"Bueno mocosa después de la ceremonia, tu sufrimiento desaparecerá"

 _'¿Ceremonia?'_ Se pregunta Issei para el "¿Oigan que le van a hacer?"

"Issei-San" llamo al niño "este es el adiós" Se despidió ella mientras lagrimas brotaba en ella

Issei se desespera

"¡Asia espera...!"

"Escucha bien mocoso, tu vida ha sido perdonada pero si vuelve a meterte en nuestro camino, no te librará fácilmente" Eso fue lo último que dijo para llevarse a Asia y a Raynare ahi

Después que se fueron Issei cae de rodilla donde golpea al suelo de pura frustración

"y así me hago llamar su amigo. . . . Soy muy débil"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hola todos como están espero que muy bien

Aquí no hay mensaje importante solo diré que habrá más referencias de los JoJos y además Issei tendrá habilidades de otras series.

Sin más me despido

Chao


End file.
